The Art of Love
by Choi Hyo Joon
Summary: Chap 6 Up! Kyuhyun pergi bertugas, Sungmin malah diculik. bagaimana nasib Sungmin? Kyumin Boys Love/ Series/ RnR please!/ DOn't BASH!
1. Chapter 1

**-KYUMIN FANFICTION- YAOI**

_**-The Art of Love-**_

By © Choi Hyo Joon

.

**PAIR : KyuMin**

.

.

**WARNING **: BOYS LOVE, untuk penulisan masih jauh diatas rata-rata, bahasa NYELENEH…, typo(s) dan sejenisnya selalu mengiringi setiap kata di FF ini. #dimutilasi.

**DISCLAIMER : **Semua ini hasil buah pikiran yang _cetek_ milik sang author tak berbakat, semua nama cast hanya ketidak sengajaan author yang g tahu lagi mau di kasih nama siapa itu _cast_-nya #plakkk.

**GENRE : YAOI, Fantasy, Fluffy(?), Romance, Innocent Min.**

**Rate : T to M  
**

**.**

**.  
**

**Summary : **_Jika kau mencintainya, hargailah cintamu selayaknya sebuah benda seni tak ternilai harganya._

.

.

.

.

"Lebih baik kita PUTUS, aku muak denganmu Kyu!"-Seohyun-

"Mungkin aku bukan yang terbaik untukmu, dan sebaliknya. Mianhae Kyunnie~, aku tidak bisa bersamamu"-Victoria-

"Cukup Kyu! Aku benci sikap possesivemu! Wajar aku dekat dengan pria lain, aku seorang penyanyi! Seharusnya kau paham itu!"

.

.

.

Baiklah. Ini hanya beberapa dari beribu kalimat 'pahit', bermakna sama-putus-yang sudah sering diterima oleh namja yang sekarang tengah duduk di tepi ranjangnya, dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk mengusap wajah stoic miliknya.

Yeah, bila diingat-ingat semua kalimat itu terdengar menyakitkan untuknya. Apa salahnya sampai-sampai ia harus menerima takdir sebagai pihak yang selalu ditinggalkan?

.

.

Kalimat terakhir diatas, baru saja diterimanya sejam yang lalu, saat berada di rumah kekasihnya…, ah maaf, maksudnya MANTAN KEKASIH, Sooyoung namanya.

Yeoja itu memutuskan namja ini dengan alasan yang cukup kuat. Ia tak tahan. Tak tahan dengan sikap posessive yang terkesan 'childish' yang selalu namja itu lakukan. Seharusnya pria itu bisa memakluminya. Tidak ingatkah dia? Kekasihnya seorang public figure?

Tapi, baiklah… Semua ini tidak seutuhnya kesalahannya. Mengingat dia adalah manusia bernyawa, yang sangat wajar memiliki sikap cemburu -walau terkesan berlebihan.

Namja itu mengeluh gusar, tertanda dari sebuah suara dengusan kasar yang baru saja ia keluarkan. Ia mulai berjalan mendekati sebuah rak buku yang berada disudut ruangan kamarnya. Rak buku yang menjulang tinggi, hingga menyentuh langit-langit ruangan itu, dengan lebar yang menutupi seluruh dinding kanan kamar miliknya.

Wajahnya begitu pucat, dengan tatapan mata yang 'hambar', menjadi gambaran jelas dirinya yang terkesan mendapatkan tekanan yang cukup berat saat ini.

Jemarinya yang panjang, meraih sebuah buku tebal-sejenis ensiklopedia.

Dan..

.

**-Kreekk-**

**.**

**.  
**

Rak buku itu bergeser sedikit, namun hanya bagian yang tepat di tempat ia berdiri sekarang ini, yang berukuran pintu biasa.

Ia menggeser rak buku yang sedikit terbuka itu, agar bisa masuk ke dalam sana. Kesebuah ruang rahasia miliknya.

Ruangan yang begitu gelap, mendominasi tempat ini. Untungnya, bias cahaya dari ruang kamarnya, sedikit membantunya menemukan saklar lampu yang berada di dinding, dalam ruangan rahasia miliknya.

Seketika cahaya lampu, mengisi penuh ruangan yang beberapa saat lalu sangat gelap itu. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, dan berjalan semakin dekat dengan sebuah ukiran indah yang tersimpan cantik di dalam lemari kaca miliknya.

Ukiran indah yang selalu duduk di bangku kayu tua, selama lebih dari setengah abad.

Namja itu segera membuka pintu lemari kaca, kemudian mengangkat ukiran indah itu dari tempatnya 'bernaung', dan meletakkannya ke sebuah meja putih yang berada tepat di bawah penerangan lampu ruangan.

Begitu indahnya ukiran itu, hingga membuatnya selalu tenang hanya dengan melihat ukiran tersebut.

Ia kembali mendengus berat, dan berdiri tepat di depan ukiran itu.

Sesaat kemudian, ia mendekat, bahkan sangat dekat. Sehingga ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi kanan dan kiri ukiran itu, sebagai tumpuan untuk tumpuan tubuhnya.

"Hanya kau yang tidak pernah meninggalkanku."Lirih namja itu, berbisik tepat di sebuah ukiran yang memiliki dua pasang telinga disana, mirip seperti manusia.

Yeah, ukiran itu adalah sebuah patung berbentuk manusia, yang diciptakan oleh tangan seni berkualitas tinggi, yaitu kakek dari namja itu. Dan patung indah itu sudah turun-temurun diwariskan, dan sekarang sudah sampai ke tangan cucunya.  
Keluarga namja itu memang adalah seorang ahli pahat patung, yang sudah sangat dikenal diseluruh kawasan Asia. Sudah berapa cabang pabrik yang mereka buka di seluruh kawasan Asia.  
Namun lagi-lagi, pertukaran zaman membuat pahatan tangan, bisa dengan mudahnya terkoordinir dengan mesin 'pencetak', yang bahkan sanggup menciptakan 5x lipat lebih banyak, dibandingkan dengan hasil karya sebuah tangan manusia.

Dan patung indah ini, adalah benda murni yang dibuat tanpa sedikitpun sentuhan mesin, murni sebuah pahatan hasil karya tangan.

Bahkan warna kulitnya dibuat dari sebuah getah pohon yang dipadupadan-kan dengan sari buah bengkoang, menciptakan warna kulit seputih susu. Dan warna bibir semerah cerry yang di dapatkan dari sari buah raspberry.

Patung itu, berbentuk sempurna, dengan posisi duduk menyilah dengan kedua tangan yang ia letakkan di atas paha. Jangan lupakan raut wajah artistik, dengan kedua bola mata beriris kelam dan bulu mata lentik sebagai penyempurna bentuk kedua mata berbentuk mata serigala itu. Pipi berisi yang sengaja diciptakn semburat merah muda diatasnya, dengan bibir plum kecil yang sedikit terbuka, memperlihatkan gambar sebuah gigi di dalamnya. Dan yeah, rambut. Rambutnya yang berwarna segelap bola matanya, yang tertata rapi, dengan sebuah belahan samping dan ukiran rambut berbntuk poni yang menutupi dahinya.

Wujud sempurna dari hasil buah tangan keluarga Cho.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Sungmin-ah" bisiknya, rasa sakit begitu membuncah dihatinya.

Hanya dengan patung ini ia bisa bercerita, mengeluarkan semua rasa sakitnya.

.

.

Tatapan mata namja itu, masih setia menatap lekat-lekat patung indah di depannya.  
Batinnya terkadang terus meronta meminta jawaban.  
'Bagaimana bisa haraboeji menciptakan patung seindah ini?'

'Siapa yang menjadi inspirasinya?'

Yeah, sampai detik ini, tidak ada sejarah yang membahas tentang misteri itu. Namja itu sudah berulang kali menanyakan pada ayah-nya, namun hasilnya masih tetap sama -nihil.

Patung itu dibuat dengan menggunakan kayu terbaik pada saat itu, jadi tidak akan mudah terjadi 'pngeroposan' atau hal sejenisnya.

Baiklah kita kembali pada sosok bernyawa yang masih setia menatap ukiran indah itu. Nama namja itu adalah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, namja yang selalu gagal dalam menjalin cinta.  
Yeah, tentu!

Siapa yang tahan dengan sikapnya yang possesive, agresife, protective, dan masih banyak sikap yang terbilang 'arogan'.

Padahal, wajah stoic itu selalu menjadi decak kagum siapapun yang melihatnya. Bahkan pandangan 'buruk' masyarakat sudah melekat sempurna di dirinya.

Tampan, kaya, bijaksana, 'cool', dan jangan lupakan satu ini, suka berganti pasangan.

Sebenarnya, dia bukanlah namja 'playboy' sepert apa gambaran orang-orang padanya. Ia hanya kurang beruntung dalam menjalin cinta, selalu berakhir dengan cara yang kurang baik.

Yeah, hanya patung inilah, satu-satunya yang tidak akan meninggalkannya, sampai ia yang benar-benar meninggalkan benda itu. Benda yang selalu menjadi bagian dari regenerasi keluarga Cho.

.  
Tangan Kyuhyun mulai mengayun, menyentuh lembut pipi kayu itu, mata obsidiannya masih tak jenuh-jenuh untuk terus menatap dalam, gambar manik mata kelam milik patung itu.

"Bisakah kau bersuara Sungmin? Lihat aku! Temani aku, aku kesepian." tersirat jelas, ada nada kesedihan dalam kalimat yang Kyuhyun ucapkan.

Begitu sakit rasa hatinya, dicerca dan ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang ia cintai -secara sepihak.

"Mereka semua meninggalkanku Min-ah. Mengataiku sebagai pria yang possesive. Padahal aku melakukan itu, karena aku mencintai mereka!"

Kyuhyun masih setia berbicara sendiri, mencurahkan isi hatinya pada patung itu. Dan terus-menerus menyentuh, penuh kelembutan ukiran pipi pada patung tersebut.

"Apa aku sejahat itu Min? Apa aku tidak berhak merasakan bahagianya memiliki kekasih? Jawab aku Min. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu." semakin lama, semakin lemah suara Kyuhyun terdengar.

Kyuhyun cukup mendapatkan pukulan telak dihatinya, setelah hubungannya yang ke-19, dan lagi-lagi kata GAGAL, telah diterimanya.  
Kejadian yang sama terjadi. Kyuhyun selalu menjadi pihak yang ditinggalkan.

"Hanya kau yang tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Bahkan kau selalu setia menemaniku disaat-saat seperti ini."

"Aku membutuhkanmu Min-ah, uggh~…"  
Akhirnya, ia benar-benar tidak sanggup menahan semua rasa sakit itu sndiri. Ia menangis di depan patung ini, terisak seakan semuanya begitu berat untuk ditahan.

"ughh~… Aku butuh teman Min…"

Ia membiarkan semua rasa sakit dihatinya tercurah pada patung itu, karena patung itu tidak akan pernah menceritakan pada siapapun kelemahan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Sejenak suara isakan Kyuhyun menghilang. Kyuhyun tertunduk, menahan tangisannya dengan sebuah getaran bahu yang tidak beraturan. Kyuhyunpun akhirnya, menghilangkan jejak airmata di wajahnya dengan tepisan tangan yang terhitung cepat.

Lengkungan senyum ia pasang kembali diwajahnya, dan kmbalu menatap wajah patung itu.  
"Berjanjilah. Kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku?"

Apa ia sebegitu frustasinya?

Oh Tuhan, Kyuhyun!  
Mana mungkin patung itu menjawabmu.

"Baiklah. Diam artinya iya."  
Kyuhyun memaksakan menjadi baik-baik saja. Paling tidak, Kyuhyun benar. Patung itu tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Kyuhyun kembali menerawang mata kelam itu dalam-dalam, seperti terhipnotis dengan tatapan manik mata kelam itu.

Chuu~

Kyuhyun melekatkan bibir miliknya ke sebuah ukiran bibir semerah cherry milik patung itu.

Dan ciuman itu hanya dilakukan sejenak, tanpa berniat melanjutkan lebih dalam. Lagipula, itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi mengingat sentuhan yang ia lakukan hanya pada sebuah benda mati tak bernyawa.

Kyuhyunpun tersenyum menatap manik mata itu.

"Sudah malam. Aku tidur dulu ne… Selamat malam."

Kyuhyun mengangkat dan mengembalikan lagi, patung itu di tempat ia semula, meletakkannya secantik mungkin agar tidak terusik oleh siapapun.

"Malam."  
Kyuhyun menutup pintu almari kaca tempat patung itu disimpan, dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan rahasianya, tidak lupa ia mematikan lampu ruangan itu.

Meninggalkan patung itu diruangan gelap itu sendiri. Tanpa teman, tanpa cahaya, tanpa suara.

Pada akhirnya, rak buku Kyuhyun kembali tertutup rapat.

"Malam…"

Ada yang menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun saat itu. Siapa itu?

.

.

**~Skip Time~**

Seharusnya bias cahaya langit, sudah bisa membangunkan namja tampan itu dari alam mimpinya.  
Tapi kenapa tampaknya, langit hari ini kurang bersahaja?

Sejujurnya, namja itu juga tengah gelisah dalam tidurnya. Walau ia tidak pernah menggunakan jam weker untuk membangunkannya, tapi kenapa kali ini pagi serasa begitu lama?

Pada akhirnya, dengan tingkat kejenuhan yang tinggi -karena terus berada di atas ranjang, namja itu mulai menggeliatkan tangan serta tubuhnya, mata onyx-nya mulai mengerjap, mengumpulkan segala bentuk kesadaran yang belum menyatu seutuhnya.

Perlahan…  
Kelopak matanya mulai berkedip, ada hal ganjil yang ia lihat.

Masih belum sadar seutuhnya…  
Ia seperti melihat orang lain yang sedang menatap dirinya.

Masih belum mengumpulkan kesadaran seutuhnya…

Namja itu mulai mengusap-usap mata kanannya, dan…

"HWAAAAAAAA!"

Shock!

Matanya melotot sempurna, tubuhnya langsung terduduk bersandar pada punggung ranjang, tangannya menarik selimut setinggi-tingginya, untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Sss…Si…Ssi..apa kau?"cara bicaranya yang tegas, sirna sudah. Namja itu tergagap, wajah stoic-nya seketika memucat -ketakutan.

Sedangkan, namja asing yang masuk tanpa izin itu, malah terkesan santai.  
Terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, yang tengah mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, dengan tatapan tanpa berdosa, dan jari telunjuknya tengah menunjuk ke arah hidungnya sendiri. Dan yang paling membuat aneh, kenapa makhluk asing ini terlihat begitu imut, bila disamakan dengan perampok?

"Aku… Aku Sungmin. Lee-Sung-min." ia malahan mengeja namanya, untuk memperjelas siapa dirinya.

Tunggu!

Sungmin.

Lee Sungmin!

Ah, namja 'ketakutan' bernama Kyuhyun, masih mencerna baik-baik nama sosok asing tersebut, sembari menatap penuh selidik wajah tanpa dosa itu.

Kyuhyun masih setia menatap penuh selidik ke arah Sungmin. Dan sepintas, Kyuhyun menatap ke arah rak bukunya, yang sudah terbuka sedikit.

Jadi…

"Kkk-Kau. Sungmin!"

Sungmin tersenyum ceria, dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan gerakan cepat.

Demi Neptunus, di negeri Bikini Bottom!  
Kyuhyun masih belum bisa mempercayai, apa yang terlihat di depannya saat ini. Memang semalam ia sudah frustrasi. Tapi paling tidak, hal itu tidak membuatnya sampai gila.

Kyuhyun langsung bangun dari tidurnya, dan berjalan cepat menuju ruang rahasianya, menyalakan lampu ruangan gelap itu.

Hilang.

Patung itu hilang!

Kejadian seperti ini sangat sulit dicerna dengan akal sehat. Kyuhyun seperti 'terbodoh', menatap 'cengo' ke arah almari kaca itu.

"Kyuhyun sedang lihat apa?" sosok itu malah bertanya santai, dan hal yang paling mengejutkan, sejak kapan ia sudah berada disamping Kyuhyun.

"GYAAA! Menjauh! Menjauh Kau!"

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget, melihat sosok misterius itu sudah berada disampingnya. Seketika, ia mendorong tubuh itu, dan mundur agar terjauh dari sosok itu, sampai-sampai menabrak meja putih di sampingnya, hingga membuatnya terduduk disana.

Sosok Sungmin, hanya terhempas sedikit, namun ia mencoba kembali mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Mmm-menjauh kau!"

Semakin diusir, sosok itu semakin dekat, dan pada akhirnya ia berada tepat di depan Kyuhyun, yang masih ketakutan melihatnya.

Sungmin menarik tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang bertumpu di atas meja, dan mengusap-usapkan kewajahnya, tanpa perlawanan dari Kyuhyun.

"Lembuuut~"

Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangannya, "Jangan dekati aku!"

Sosok Sungmin, memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya, dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kyuhyun, memeluknya seerat mungkin.

Tapi sayangnya, Kyuhyun masih terlalu kaget untuk menerima semua ini. Wajar ia belum bisa menerima sosok yang tengah memeluknya ini.

"Lepaskan!" Kyuhyun mndorong tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu, hingga terjerembab ke lantai, mendaratkan pantatnya sebagai pendaratan pertama yang menyentuh lantai.

"Awww…"Sungmin mengusap-usap pantat indahnya.

"Kenapa kau mendorongku Kyunnie~?" Sungmin mulai kembali, bangun dari tempat pendaratannya.

"Jangan mendekat kataku!"bentak Kyuhyun.

Sosok itu kembali mengerjapkan mata foxy-nya, dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, menandakan bahwasannya ia sedang bingung.  
"Eh… Kau kenapa Kyunnie~?"

"Jangan mendekat!" Kyuhyun menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja.

Sungmin malah semakin mendekati Kyuhyun, "Kau yang memintaku untuk tetap disampingmu, kenapa sekarang Kyunnie yang mnalah menjauhiku?" katanya, terkesan manja.

Kyuhyun masih dalam rasa ketakutan yang sama, mencoba menghindar dan mundur hingga…

-Braakkk-

Kyuhyun terjatuh dari atas meja, kenapa kejadian malah jadi berbalik seperti ini?

"Awww…"

"Hey Kyunnie~ gwenchanayo…"

"Awww…" Kyuhyun terjerembab, dengan posisi kepala yang 'berkenalan' terlebih dahulu dengan lantai itu.

Sungmin mendekat dengan rasa khawatir, mengelus pipi tirus Kyuhyun, walau mendapatkan tepisan tangan yang cukup kasara berulang kali dari Kyuhyun. Namun Sungmin tak menyerah, hingga pada akhirnya mata foxy itu mendapatkan pemandangan yang cukup menyenangkan dan…

**.**

.

**Chuu~**

Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun -hanya mengecupnya saja. Namun sikapnya, membuat pria berwajah stoic itu cukup tercengan, matanya membulat -kaget. Kyuhyun diam tak melawan saat bibir plum yang biasanya selalu ia sentuh, kini tengah membalas perlakuannya saat ini. Ternyata Sungmin melakukannya sebentar saja, ia segera menarik kembali bibir 'M' miliknya dari bibir tebal 'Kyunnie'-nya.

"Bibir Kyunnie~ manis." Sungmin tersenyum manis, dan menjilati bibirnya secara seduktif, Ck, sepertinya Sungmin benar-benar tidak tahu apa itu ciuman? Yang Sungmin ketahui, Kyuhyun sering memberikan ciuman itu untuknya saat ia menjadi sebuah patung.

_Yeah_, Sungmin adalah patung yang memiliki 'rasa', saat ia dibuat, dibentuk, hingga diciptakan, disetiap bagian itu pula ia ditanamkan rasa cinta oleh sang maha karya. Ahli ukir sudah menanamkan ribuan rasa cinta pada paung indah itu, Sungmin bukanlah patung biasa.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam kaku, ia bingung dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang, walau sebenarnya kepalanya masih terasa sakit, tapi..., tapi keadaan ini lebih membuatnya merasakan sakit. Ia masih belum bisa mencerna dengan baik bahwa patung yang ada di depannya ini adalah Sungmin. Patung yang sudah menjadi hidup karenanya.

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pipi tirus Kyuhyun, " Kyunnie~, Waeyo? Kyunnie tidak suka denganku hmm~..."kalimat yang diucapkan Sungmin cukup membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dan segera menyingkir dari Sungmin.

"Kkk...kau Sungmin. Sungmin patung?" tanya Kyuhyun, masih tidak yakin.

Sungmin mengangguk mantap, dengan senyum manis yang ia perlihatkan. Melihat anggukan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, msih belum bisa meyakini hal gila, konyol, bodoh, dan idiot yang terlihat di depannya.

"Kyunnie~ tidak percaya aku Sungmin. Apa perlu bukti hmm?" entah bukti apa yang ingin Sungmin perlihatkan pada Kyuhyun, tapi sekarang Sungmin tengah membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"HYA! Appp..apa yang kau lakukan oeh?"

"Memperlihatkan pada Kyunnie~, bahwa aku Sungmin!"

**=TBC=**

**Gimana?**

**Gimana?  
**#kedip-kedipin mata

Hancurkah? #nyadar...(_ _")

Kasih review-nya yach chingu...

Kalau banyak yang minat nich FF dilanjut, tapi kalau g…

Wuuussshhh~

Kita singkirkan…

^o^)d


	2. Chapter 2

**-KYUMIN FANFICTION- YAOI**

_**-The Art of Love-**_

By © Choi Hyo Joon

.

**PAIR : KyuMin**

.

.

**WARNING **: BOYS LOVE, untuk penulisan masih jauh diatas rata-rata, bahasa NYELENEH…, typo(s) dan sejenisnya selalu mengiringi setiap kata di FF ini. #dimutilasi.

**DISCLAIMER : **Semua ini hasil buah pikiran yang _cetek_ milik sang author tak berbakat, semua nama cast hanya ketidak sengajaan author yang g tahu lagi mau di kasih nama siapa itu _cast_-nya #plakkk.

**GENRE : YAOI, Fantasy, Fluffy(?), Romance, Innocent Min.**

**Rate : T to M ***next chap M***  
**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **_Jika kau mencintainya, hargailah cintamu selayaknya sebuah benda seni tak ternilai harganya._

.

.

.

.

Sungmin membuka baju kemeja putih yang terlihat kusam, dengan tergesa – gesa, hingga pada akhirnya kancing terakhir sudah ia lepaskan, memperlihatkan bagian tubuh depannya yang mulus bak kulit bayi yang baru terlahir.

Glukk…

Kyuhyun menelan saliva-nya dalam – dalam sebagai bentuk 'takjub' atas pemandangan yang terpampang di depannya saat ini.

Tubuh itu…

Dada itu…

'Haraboeji! Mimpi apa kau sampai bisa menciptakan patung sesempurna ini!" Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati, ingin rasanya ia menerkam tubuh mulus itu sekarang juga.

Tapi eiitt… Tunggu sebentar! Nalarnya sebagai seorang manusia normal masih sehat –walau ada rasa tertekan di dalamnya. Masa iya, ada patung yang bisa hidup? _Sigh_, Ayolah dibawa ke ahli manapun, ujung – ujungnya _psikiater_-lah tempat rujukan terakhir untuk Kyuhyun nantinya. Tidak! Jangan sampai itu terjadi padanya, Mau ditaruh dimana harkat dan martabatnya sebagai keluarga Cho. 'Jangan sampai itu terjadi' sumpah Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sungmin segera membalikkan tubuhnya, memunggungi Kyuhyun, dan sedikit menurunkan kemejanya hingga sebatas pinggang, "Lihat ini Kyunnie~…!"

Kyuhyun bukan melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Sungmin, ia malah semakin tergiur dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya saat ini, setelah bagian depan, malah sekarang Sungmin memperlihatkan punggungnya, tapi…

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengerti apa yang ingin diperlihatkan Sungmin padanya, ada sebuah tulisan hitam disana – tepat dibawah ceruk lehernya.

.

.

**Lee Sungmin, 01 Januari 1932**

**.**

**.  
**

Sungmin segera membalikkan tubuhnya seperti semula, "Lihat…, itu Cho Junhyun yang membuatnya untukku." Ucap Sungmin meyakinkan Kyuhyun lebih lagi., bahwasannya itu pemberian dari kakek Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, bukan menolak apa yang sedang diucapkan Sungmin, hanya saja Kyuhyun tengah mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali atas pikiran – pikiran 'kotor'-nya tentang tubuhSungmin.

Karena tidak adanya jawaban dari tuan Cho yang satu ini, Sungmin mulai meringkuk mendekati Kyuhyun kembali. Dengan wajah polosnya Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun, dan memeluk Kyuhyun seerat – eratnya, seperti kucing yang tengah menggelayut dengan majikannya. "Kyunnie~ lihatkan…, aku Sungmin. Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun lagi – lagi harus menelan saliva-nya dalam – dalam, dan sepertinya sesuatu di balik celananya tengah 'bangkit' melihat sikap _agresif_ dari Sungmin yang terus menerus mencari perhatiannya. Tapi kali ini, Kyuhyun tidak dapat menolak, bahkan menghindar dari Sungmin. _Yeah_, bukti tadi cukup membuat Kyuhyun percaya bahwa Sungmin yang tengah memeluknya ini adalah Sungmin yang selama ini selalu ia simpan di dalam almari kaca. Karena Kyuhyun masih ingat jelas, tanda yang ada dibelakang leher itu, itu adalah tahun dimana Sungmin diciptakan.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum ceria, setelah melihat tidak adanya perlawanan dari Kyuhyun untuknya. Dan bibir plum Sungmin kembali mengecup singkat bibir Kyuhyun –hanya singkat.

"Bibir Kyunnie~…maniss~" ucap Sungmin manja.

Dengan tingkah polos nan imutnya, Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun, dan sesekali menciumi leher, dimana itu adalah bagian tersensitive dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

Oh Tuhan!

'Sabar…sabar'

Kyuhyun terus berdoa dalam hati untuk tidak bertindak lebih jauh dari akal sehatnya. Ia sudah berjanji dalam hati, setelah masalah ini selesai, ia akan segera ke gereja menemui pastur Choi Siwon, untuk membuat pengakuan dosa.

"Kyunnie~…" Sungmin kembali memanggil Kyuhyun, dan kalian tahu. Sungmin bernafas! Sungmin bisa bernafas sekarang! Dan setiap hembusan nafasnya, menyapu ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

"Aaa—ap—pa?" tanya Kyuhyun tergagap.

Mendengar jawaban dar Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang wajah Kyuhyun dengan senyuman manis miliknya, "Aku mencintai Kyunnie~" sebagai pengungkapan penutup, bibir _poutty _itu kembali mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sejenak, dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher itu.

Kyuhyun benar – benar harus kuat menahan hasratnya pagi ini, walau di bawah sana 'rudal'-nya tengah memohon – mohon kepada tuannya untuk diperlihatkan kepada makhluk indah itu.

"Bbb—bisakah kau menyingg—kir?"

Sayang sekali Kyuhyun, usahamu tidak cukup berhasil untuk menyingkirkan makhluk indah itu.

.

.

.

Setelah membuang waktu cukup lama, untuk menyingkirkan makhluk indah itu. Akhirnya Kyuhyun berkesempatan untuk menenangkan dirinya di bawah guyuran air yang keluar dari _shower-_nya. Sekedar menjernihkan pikiran – pikrannya tentang tubuh itu, mata itu, bibir itu, dan ah…, yang paling penting dada itu.

Kyuhyun menepuk – nepuk kedua pipinya secara bersamaan yang sudah terbasahi oleh air _shower_, "Buang jauh – jauh pikiran kotormu Kyuhyun! Buang jauh – jauh!"ujarnya berbicara sendiri.

Kyuhyun memandang kaca yang berada jauh di depannya. Memandangi tubuhnya yang _topless_ dibasahi dengan tetesan air.

Kyuhyun menunduk memandangi 'little Kyunnie' yang masih mengacung sempurna saat ini. Ommo…, pesona Sungmin membuat 'little Kyunnie' ingin segera memperkenalkan diri pada tubuh molek itu.

'Ayolah Kyuhyun! Sadar! Apa kau kehabisan akal sampai – sampai menginginkan sebuah patung untuk disetubuhi?Aiisshhh dasar gila!" cibir Kyuhyun, akan dirinya dalam hati.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga tidak memungkiri dari awal kehadiran Sungmin. Jujur saja, jantungnya bergemuruh, berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan Kyuhyun senang! Senang karena Sungmin bernyawa. Senang karena Sungmin sekarang bersuara. Tapi…

Bagaimana bisa itu semua terjadi?

Ting…

Sebuah bohlam sepertinya tengah bersinar di atas kepala Kyuhyun, "Appa!" pekik Kyuhyun segera mematikan keran Shower dan memakai baju handuknya.

.

.

Seorang pria tua berkacamata, tengah hikmat duduk sembari mengerjakan tugas – tugasnya. Tiba – tiba suara ketukan pintu cukup membuatnya tersadar, "Masuk!"

Seorang pria dari balik pintu itu masuk dengan langkah yang sangat sopan, dan membungkuk sketika saat berada dihadapan pria tua berkacamata itu,"Tuan besar ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ucap Manager Kang, _yeah_ itu yang tertulis di _name tag_-nya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya pria tua yang disapa dengan sebutan Tuan besar, atau mungkin agar lebih nyaman kita sebut saja Mr. Cho –Ayah kyuhyun.

"Dia—"belum sempat manager Kang menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, seseorang dengan lancangnya masuk tanpa izin keruangan Tuan Cho.

"Selamat siang Mr Cho! Senang berjumpa dengan anda lagi!" seringaian tercetak sempurna di wajah pria tua itu.

"Anda belum diizinkan masuk, kena—"

'Sudahlah biarkan saja. Kau bisa kembali mengerjakan tugasmu Manager Kang." Perintah Tuan Cho.

Manager Kang segera pamit undur diri, namun sbelumnya ia sempat tersenyum kecut melihat pria tua tak tahu diri itu. Manager kang akhirnya menutup pintu, pertanda sebagai kepergiannya.

"Mau apa kau kesini Lee Soo Man?" Tanya tuan Cho, masih tetap berada di meja kerjanya. Melihat sambutan dari Tuan Cho, nampaknya mereka sudah saling kenal sebelumnya.

"Mau mengambil milikku yang tertinggal."

.

.

.

**-Ckleek-**

Kyuhyun berjengit kaget saat melihat tubuh Sungmin ambruk saat ia membuka daun pintu kamar mandi.

Tapi, wajah Sungmin segera tersenyum sumringah, saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah kembali ada dihadapannya. Ia segera berdiri dan memeluk Kyuhyun seerat – eratnya, "Kyunnie~ kenapa lama sekali? Apa di dalam sana Kyunnie juga menyimpan patung sepertiku?"

Ucapan Sungmin benar – benar terlampau polos, Kyuhyun lagi dan lagi hanya bisa mendenguskan nafasnya. Ia benar – benar harus ekstra sabar menghadapi Sungmin, yang sepertinya tidak ingin lepas darinya barang sedetikpun.

"Min, Lepaskan! Aku mau berganti dulu." Kata Kyuhyun, nada bicaranya sudah ia buat selembut mungkin untuk membuat Sungmin nyaman bersamanya. Lagipula Kyuhyun terlihat lelah terus menghindari kenyataan, _yeah_…, Kyuhyun sudah pasrah. Pasrah apapun yang dilakukan Sungmin padanya.

Ia sadar, sesadar – sadarnya bahwasanya Sungmin juga hidup 'mungkin' karena permohonannya. Lebih baik menerima keadaan yang sudah ada.

Lagi – lagi Sungmin tidak mendengarkan perintah Kyuhyun, ia semakin erat memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih terbungkus oleh baju handuk itu. Belum lagi, wajah Sungmin menyentuh kulit bagian dada Kyuhyun yang terbuka akibat baju handuk itu. Dan Sungmin lagi – lagi mengecupi dada Kyuhyun, lebih tepatnya bagian tubuh Kyuhyun yang tertangkap mata olehnya.

"Heuuh~ Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin melepasnya, tapi…, apa kau tidak ingin berganti juga. Lihat baju dan celanamu itu sudah kumal. Ku ganti dengan yang baru ya?" tawar Kyuhyun, alih – alih untuk melepaskan pelukan Sungmin yang sudah membuatnya sesak.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah emandanginya, "Kyunnie~ tidak suka dengan bajuku ya?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada terkesan manja.

Ingin sekali rasanya Kyuhyun, menerkam tubuh itu saat ini juga, tapi…

Kyuhyun terus – menerus membaca mantra 'penyelamat' untuknya, agar bisa bersikap yang tidak diluar akal.

"Bukan. Bukan aku tidak suka Min. tapi ada baiknya kau ganti bajumu, coba kau lihat sudah berapa tahun kau tidak mengganti bajumu itu?" tawar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tampak berpikir, dan beberapa saat kemudian ia mengulum senyum 'imut'-nya, sebagai tanda mengiyakan ucapan Kyuhyun. Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya, dan kembali melepaskan satu per satu kancing kemejanya. Tentu saja, Kyuhyun harus kembali melotot kaget atas sikap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandang takjub –lagi dan lagi– pada makhluk di depannya ini. Sebegitu polosnya kah Lee Sungmin, sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sudah tidak sanggup menahan hasratnya saat ini.

"Tunggu!" Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin, saat ia tengah membuka kemejanya.

"Biar aku saja." Kata Kyuhyun, dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari Sungmin yang penuh dengan semangat.

Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Sungmin, sangat dekat malahan, kemudian tangannya terulur untuk menurunkan kemeja Sungmin, memperlihatkan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat kepada Kyuhyun, siluet tubuh sempurna bagian depan Sungmin. Perlahan Kyuhyun menurunkan kemeja Sungmin dan melepaskan lengan baju kanan dan kirinya hingga kemeja itu, terlepas seutuhnya dari tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memandang hikmat tubuh di hadapannya saat ini, Oh Sungmin habislah kau! Libido Kyuhyun sudah berada di ujung tanduk. Kyuhyun mengulum senyuman manis kepada Sungmin, sembari mengelus lembut pipi _chubby_ itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kyuhyun sudah bernafsu dengan kemolekan tubuh itu.

Melihat senyum Kyuhyun, Sungmin memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun, "Aku suka bibir Kyunnie~…"

Sudah, nampaknya Kyuhyun benar – benar sudah tak kuat menahan hasratnya. Lihatlah! Sungmin jauh lebih cantik, mulus dibandingkan dengan mantan – mantannya, bahkan tubuh Sungmin belum pernah terjamah apapun, jadi wajar melihat kehalusan, serta keindahan tubuh Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahannya.

Jemari Kyuhyun terulur menyentuh bibir Sungmin, "Aku juga suka bibirmu Min…", semakin lama, jarak antara bibir itu semakin tak terelakkan, dan yang terlihat malah…

**Chuu~**

Sungmin yang mengecup bibir Kyuhyun, Sungmin benar – benar tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan ciuman yang ia tahu Kyuhyun sering melakukan itu padanya. Tapi dimana saat Sungmin ingin menarik diri atas ciuman itu, Kyuhyun menahannya dengan menatik tengkuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mulai berani melumat pelan bibir bawah Sungmin, menggigitnya dan menariknya. Sontak, perlakuan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin merasa sensasi lain. Kyuhyun tidak pernah meciumnya dengan cara seperti ini sebelumnya. Disaat hasrat itu menggebu, Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie~, tadi sedang apa? Kenapa menggigit bibirku seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada yang terlampau polos.

Mata obsidian itu tengah memandang sayu ke dalam mata _foxy_ milik Sungmin. "Kau mencintaiku kan Min?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada selembut mungkin. Baiklah nada menggoda mungkin lebih tepatnya.

Sungmin mengangguk mantap, matanya begitu jujur, membenarkan apa yang ia perlihatkan. Kyuhyun masih tetap menyentuh pipi lembut itu, "Aku ingin mengajarimu, bagaimana cara seseorang mengungkapkan rasa cintanya." Mungkin lebih tepatnya mempraktekkan.

Tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang begitu dalam, membuat Sungmin semakin bingung, namun dia hanya 'manusia baru' jadi apapun yang ia lihat semua masih terasa semu untuknya.

Kyuhyun masih belum melakukan apapun, ia sibuk memandangi tubuh, wajah serta bibir yang ada di depannya saat ini. 'Apa yang haraboeji bayangkan saat mengukir tubuh ini?' batin Kyuhyun masih sempat – sempatnya bertanya pada sang kakek yang sudah berada di alam berbeda.

"Min…"

"_ne_…"

Kyuhyun meneguk saliva-nya, "Bbb—boleh aku menyentuhmu?"

Sungmin semakin tidak mengerti dengan sikap Kyuhyun, tapi mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun ia sedikit mengerti, tolong di garis bawahi para pembaca **sedikit**. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya untuk kesekian kalinya, berdo'a sajalah agar kepalanya tidak terjatuh atau mengalami cedera.

Menerima persetujuan dari Sungmin si 'manusia baru', tangan Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya berada di tengkuk Sungmin mulai berpindah ingin menyentuh –_errr_– dada Sungmin. Melihat tangan Kyuhyun yang bergetar panik antara –sentuh tidak ya?– membuat Sungmin mengambil inisiatif dan langsung meletakkan tangan Kyuhyun tepat di depan dadanya, ah lebih tepatnya di atas _nipple_-nya.

Berdoalah Sungmin agar iblis di tubuh namja tampan itu sedang tidur, atau habislah kau Sungmin.

Deg…

Dag…

Dig…

Dug…

Seperti itulah kira – kira suara dentuman jantung Kyuhyun, jakunnya sudah hampir ingin tertelan bersama saliva yang sedari tadi ia teguk dalam – dalam. "Kyunnie~ ingin menyentuh dadaku? Sentuh saja." Ucapan polos itu kembali keluar dari mulut seorang Sungmin, menandakan seberapa pasrah makhluk indah itu.

"Kkk—kau yakin Min."

"Ehmm.." anggukan Sungmin benar – benar mantap.

Sepertinya 'little Kyunnie' sudah benar – benar diluar kendali, baju handuk Kyuhyun sudah menonjol dibagian bawahnya, apalagi 'little Kyunnie' saat ini sedang tidak terbungkus dalam balutan celana dalam, membuatnya bebas berekspresi.

"Kalau Kyunnie mau. Sentuh saja yang satu lagi."

Gubrak…

Bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa – bisa pingsan melihat seberapa pasrahnya makhluk ini, yang menulis cerita inipun juga akan segera berakhir di klinik terdekat, melihatnya.

Baik kembali ke keadaan semula.

Sungmin kembali mengecup bibir Kyuhyun tiba – tiba, namun lagi – lagi hanya sebuah kecupan singkat. Tapi kali ini Kyuhyun tidak ingin hanya kecupan singkat, ia menginginkan lebih, lebih dari sebuah kecupan singkat. Kyuhyun menahan ciuman itu, menahan pipi chubby itu dengan kedua tangannya, tidak mengizinkan Sungmin mengakhiri ciuman ini.

"Ehmm~.." Sungmin bukan mendesah kenikmatan, hanya saja ia mendesah kebingungan, bingung mengartikan rasa nikmat yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan di dunia ini.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin, mengemutnya layaknya sebuah permen, hingga akhirnya akses untuknya menikmati bagian dalam mulut itu terbuka. Kyuhyun menjalankan aksi nakalnya dengan memainkan lidahnya dengan lidah Sungmin yang hanya diam –kebingungan– menerima perlakuan liar Kyuhyun.

Dengan nakalnya, tangan Kyuhyun sudah berani untuk melanjutkan tugasnya lebih lanjut, tangannya yang berada di dada Sungmin, mulai meletakkan _nipple_ itu di sela-sela jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, kemudian menggesek – gesekkan nipple itu pelan – pelan.

Tapi, tunggu disaat aktivitas ciuman itu berlangsung, Sungmin malah tengah berpikir dengan rasa yang ia rasakan saat ini, 'Apa namanya?' kira – kira seperti itulash pikirannya saat ini, kenapa rasanya begitu nikmat saat sentuhan dari tangan Kyuhyun mengenai dadanya.

Sungmin pasrah tanpa perlawanan saat Kyuhyun melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya, sebenarnya Sungmin tidak mengerti dengan semua ini, maklumilah ia yang memang tidak pakar dalam hal ini.

Karena kebutuhan pasokan udara, Kyuhyun menghentikan ciuman itu, menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi Sungmin. Nafasnya tersengal – sengal, padahal ini baru pemanasan, tapi kepasifan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun harus ekstra aktif lagi daripada ini.

Sungmin menunduk, memejamkan matanya sekejap untuk merasakan rasa indah yang begitu nyaman ia rasakan. Namun saat Sungmin membuka matanya ada pemandangan yang tanpa sengaja tertangkap oleh bola matanya. Sungmin menatap lekat pemandangan yang terasa ganjil baginya, hingga kahirnya tangannya terulur untuk memastikan keganjilan itu.

"Apa itu Kyunnie~?" Sungmin menekan hal yang menurutnya ganjil.

"HWAAA…" Kyuhyun berteriak, tubuhnya menegang seketika saat jemari Sungmin dengan nistanya menyentuh, bukan…bukan maksudnya menekan 'little Kyunnie' begitu saja dari balik baju handuk Kyuhyun, yang alih – alih membuat wajah Kyuhyun kontan memerah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=TBC=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huwaaa~ Akhirnya part 2 dipost juga, mianhae jika mengecewakan. ^_^**

**Terima kasih banyak buat review chingudeul di chap 1, mianhae g bisa balas atu – atu. Aku terharu #elap air mata…**

**Hehehe XD**

**.**

**.**

**~Special Thank's to~**

**MegaKyu, ****LienaJoYers137, KimAeRin, Sena, rhie sparkyu'min, Member grup author, melly, JoBel13ve, Baby-ya, kyurin Minnie, risa-sparkyumin, Rosa Damascena, Park Min Rin, Mard707, lee meiran, nahanakyu, cho yui chan males login, HyunMing joo, Saeko Hichoru, kim chaeri, Rima KyuMin Elf, ****EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137**** , Cutemin, imsmL, Cho Miku, The, beibhy kyuminalways89, Bunny Ming, ChwangMine95, Aya'kyu, kyumin shipper, icha, ****Miyu1905****, dincubie, Mrs. Cassanova HyukJae, Dinda, honey ann.**

Di Chap depan sepertinya ratingnya akan berubah menjadi **M** jadi sabar yach chingu, sabar…, seng sabar…

.

.

Berikan Reviewnya yach chingu ^_^d


	3. Chapter 3

**-KYUMIN FANFICTION- YAOI**

_**-The Art of Love-**_

By © Choi Hyo Joon

.

**PAIR : KyuMin**

.

.

**WARNING **: BOYS LOVE, untuk penulisan masih jauh diatas rata-rata, bahasa NYELENEH…, typo(s) dan sejenisnya selalu mengiringi setiap kata di FF ini. #dimutilasi.

**DISCLAIMER : **Semua ini hasil buah pikiran yang _cetek_ milik sang author tak berbakat, semua nama cast hanya ketidak sengajaan author yang g tahu lagi mau di kasih nama siapa itu _cast_-nya #plakkk.

**GENRE : YAOI, Fantasy, Fluffy(?), Romance, little NC, Innocent Min.**

**Rate : M ****  
**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **_Jika kau mencintainya, hargailah cintamu selayaknya sebuah benda seni tak ternilai harganya._

.

.

.

.

_**Previous...**_

"HWAAA..!" Kyuhyun berteriak, tubuhnya menegang seketika saat jemari Sungmin dengan nistanya menyentuh, bukan…bukan maksudnya menekan 'little Kyunnie' begitu saja dari balik baju handuk Kyuhyun, yang alih – alih membuat wajah Kyuhyun kontan memerah.

.

.

.

**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**

**THE ART OF LOVE**

**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**

.

.

.

Tubuh Kyuhyun terhempas ke belakang, hingga bertubrukan dengan pintu kamar mandi. Untungnya, pintu itu sudah tertutup sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya yang terasa begitu berat, dengan 'tekanan' yang dilakukan tiba – tiba dari Sungmin kepadanya. Tubuh _namja_ kurus itu terlihat kaku, mata membulat sempurna, menatap _shock_ ke arah mata kelinci yang terlihat begitu polos dan kebingungan dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

Mata kelinci Sungmin mengerjap berulang kali, dengan kepala yang sedikit miring –bingung, _yeah_…, si 'manusia baru ' ini dengan tatapan tanpa bersalahnya, malah tanpa sengaja membentuk wajah yang begitu polos dan imut sampai – sampai saat ini penulis juga rela berganti posisi dengan Kyuhyun untuk bisa segera 'menyambar' makhluk itu.

"Kyunnie~ kenapa?" pertanyaan lugu itu begitu saja meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih setia menempelkan tubuhnya itu di daun pintu.

Semakin Sungmin mendekat, jantung Kyuhyun semakin berdetak tak karuan, dan 'little kyunnie' semakin kegirangan ingin segera dipertemukan dengan 'sarang' yang pas untuknya. Kyuhyun bukan ketakutan melihat Sungmin, wajar saja ia kaget dengan sikap Sungmin yang tidak tahu apa – apa itu, sampai – sampai 'little kyunnie' ditekan begitu saja.

"Kyunnie kenapa? Apa sakit ya?," Sungmin merasa sangat bersalah, wajahnya terlihat sendu memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang masih saja _shock_.

"_Mianhae_ Kyunnie~" Sungmin mendekat dan akhirnya memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, menyandarkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun sebagai sebuah rasa penyesalan sudah berbuat 'jahat' pada Kyuhyun –menurutnya.

Sedangkan yang dipeluk masih menstabilkan detak jantungnya, dan denyutan – denyutan yang ditimbulkan oleh 'little kyunnie'. Mungkin kalau 'little kyunnie' bisa berbicara 'barang' itu akan berkata, 'Sentuh aku! Tekan aku sesukamu! Aku pasrah!' tapi sayangnya yang mengendalikan 'little kyunnie' saat ini masih begitu _shock_ dengan tindakan Sungmin.

Menyadari tak ada respon dari Kyuhyun, sekedar untuk membalas pelukannya. Akhirnya Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap 'memohon maaf' kepada sang pemilik tercinta, "_Mianhae_…," mata Sungmin sudah berbinar – binar.

Melihat tatapan mata itu, lama kelamaan degupan jantung Kyuhyun kembali normal. Jujur saja, ia tak tega melihat mata indah itu, seperti ingin menangis karena sebuah kesalahan yang sebenarnya sangat menguntungkan untungnya.

"_Mianhae_ Kyunnie~" Sungmin semakin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat – erat. Ia benar – benar tidak sengaja dan tidak tahu bahwa sikapnya itu akan membuat Kyuhyun marah –menurutnya.

"_Nn_—_ne_…," Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia sudah tidak bisa melawan tatapan mata memelas dari Sungmin untuknya, tatapan mata yang begitu bersalah. Terang saja, mendengar Kyuhyun yang memaafkannya membuat Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Mm—min sss—sess—ak!" pelukan Sungmin begitu erat, membuat Kyuhyun terjepit di dalam kungkungan tubuh mungil itu. Dengan wajah sumringahnya, Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun dan kembali menatap wajah _stoic_ itu dengan sebuah senyuman yang jelas menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Chuu~

Lagi dan lagi, Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun singkat, seakan menyalurkan rasa kegembiraannya karena Kyuhyun yang sudah memaafkannya. Dan dengan tingkat kepolosan yang tinggi Sungmin menunduk dan kembali melihat gundukan yang masih setia berlindung di belakang baju handuk itu. Melihat 'gundukan tak berdosa' itu, Sungmin berjongkok dan mengulurkan jemarinya untuk kembali menyentuh 'little kyunnie', tapi karena kali ini gerakan tangan Sungmin tidak secepat sebelumnya, Kyuhyun masih sempat menahan tangan Sungmin.

"Aa—apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun, dan kembali lagi jantungnya berdegup kencang, karena Sungmin yang segera ingin menyentuh miliknya yang berharga, masa depannya –'little kyunnie'.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya Kyunnie~,"

Kalau diizinkan penulis menggunakan majas hiperbola, kata yang tepat yuntuk menggambarkan seorang Kyuhyun adalah matanya melotot sampai ingin keluar. Ucapan Sungmin sangat teramat lugu. Dan sebelum mendapatkan persetujuan dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin menarik tangannya yang tadinya dipegang oleh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berjongkok sehingga tingginya menyamai 'little kyunnie'. Tangan Sungmin terulur dan mengelus penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang saat menyentuh 'barang berharga' itu.

"Maafkan aku ya, aku tidak sengaja menyakitimu~, maaf ya…,"Sungmin terus menerus mengusap sembari meminta maaf pada 'little kyunnie'. Walau sentuhan itu dilakukan dari luar, tapi kelembutannya serasa memanjakan 'little kyunnie' yang ada di dalam sana. Kyuhyun sudah benar – benar tidak bisa bicara apa – apa lagi, Sungmin benar – benar sudah membangunkan libido-nya.

Wajah Sungmin mulai mendekat pada 'little kyunnie' dan…

Chuu~

Sungmin mengecup 'little kyunnie' singkat sebagai penutup dari permintaan maafnya.

Gluk…

Habis sudah pertahanan Kyuhyun untuk mengatasi nafsunya yang sudah menggebu – gebu sedari tadi. Bersiaplah kau Sungmin!

Sungmin segera berdiri, dan kembali tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun, tangannya terulur untk memeluk leher Kyuhyun, namun kedua tangannya ditahan oleh Kyuhyun, sebelum tangan itu mencapai lehernya.

Sorot mata Kyuhyun sudah benar – benar bernafsu, ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, apalagi melihat ke dalam sorot mata Sungmin yang sekarang tengah mengerjap kebingungan.

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama, Kyuhyun segera mempertemukan bibir miliknya dengan bibir 'M' milik Sungmin, menikmati, menggigit, mengemut hingga menjilati bibir ranum mempesona itu, tanpa perlawanan apapun dari Sungmin.

Suara hati Sungmin berkata, 'Enak…,' begitulah kira – kira Sungmin menggambarkan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Kyuhyun menambah intensitas lumatannya, hingga saat lumatan Kyuhyun untuk bibir bawah Sungmin, membuat Sungmin tanpa sengaja mempersilahkan ruang untuk lidah nakal Kyuhyun masuk ke dalamnya.

"Emmh~" tanpa sadar Sungmin mengeluarkan suara desahan, yang berbunyi bersamaan dengan kecipak saliva antaranya dan Kyuhyun. Suara itu malah semakin membuat Kyuhyun menaikkan lebih lagi ciumannya.

Dan kali ini Kyuhyun mempersilahkan tangan Sungmin memeluk lehernya, agar semakin dekat dengannya. Kyuhyun pun memindahkan tangannya, memeluk pinggang Sungmin, membuat tubuh Sungmin tidak berjarak lagi dengan tubuhnya.

'little kyunnie' bergesekan secara tidak langsung dengan milik Sungmin yang juga bersembunyi di balik celananya itu. Dan ternyata saudara – saudara sekalian, milik Sungmin juga sudah mulai membesar, itu semua terjawab karena celana Sungmin yang menggembung di bagian depannya.

Kyuhyun nmenghentikan ciumannya segera, dan memandang ke bawah, lebih tepatnya ke arah celana Sungmin. Jujur saja, Kyuhyun penasaran dengan benda itu, bagaimana isi dan bentuknya, 'Apa _haraboeji_ tidak salah ukir saat itu?' takut – takut sang kakek salah membentuk benda itu—mungkin—menjadi persegi panjang, atau mungkin jajar genjang.

"Kyunnie~ lihat apa?"

Suara manja itupun kembali menyadarkan Kyuhyun, yang ternyata bisa terlihat jelas di wajah polos itu tengah memonyong – monyongkan bibirnya untuk segera dicium seperti tadi. "Kyunnie~ cium lagi~"

Mendengar kalimat 'pasrah' itu, tentu saja tidak disia – siakan oleh Kyuhyun. "kau mau aku menciummu lagi Min?" pertanyaan seperti apa ini.

Dan si polos ini dengan lugu-nya mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau begitu, saat aku menciummu kau harus membalas ciumanku, lakukan sama seperti apa yang aku lakukan, _arraseo_?" oh…, ternyata Kyuhyun meminta perlawanan dari Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Maksud Kyunnie~?"

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan, _yeah_-_yeah_ ia ingat, ia harus ekstra sabaruntuk mengajari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin lebih erat lagi dalam pelukannya, "Jadi begini. Jika aku melakukan ini!" Kyuhyun mempraktekkan, menyapu bibir Sungmin dengan lidahnya.

"Kau juga harus melakukan seperti itu." terangnya.

"Dan jika aku melakukan ini…," Kyuhyun menarik dan mengulum bibir bawah Sungmin. Tentunya membuat _namja_ mungil itu –kembali– merasakan kenikmatan, tapi Kyuhyun segera melepaskannya.

"Kau juga melakukan hal yang sama, Apa kau sudah mengerti?"

Sungmin kembali mengerjapkan matanya, dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya –pertanda ia bingung. Tidak sadarkah Sungmin, sikap 'imut'-nya itu sudah membuat iblis di depannya tidak sabar untuk segera ke kegiatan puncak.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau seperti ini?"

Tanpa adanya aba – aba, Kyuhyun langsung menggigit, menarik dan mengulum bibir Sungmin. Nafsu-nya sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Biarlah setelah ini ia dianggap tidak waras atau apapun, Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Yang penting saat ini adalah kebahagiaan 'little kyunnie'.

.

.

.

**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**

**THE ART OF LOVE**

**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**

.

.

.

Lee Soo Man mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian di ruangan Mr. Cho.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Tuan Cho, membenahi berkas – berkas yang ada diruangannya, dan beranjak dari singgasananya untuk duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangannya.

"Kau tidak mempersilahkanku duduk ?" tanya Soo Man sekedar ingin membuat lelucon, namun sayangnya nada bicaranya malah terdengar menjengkelkan bagi Tuan Cho.

Mendengarnya Tuan Cho hanya geleng – geleng kepala, "Kau tidak perlu berbasa – basi, katakan saja langsung apa maumu?" tegas Tuan Cho, ia terkesan sangat wibawa.

Soo Man tersenyum menyeringai dan segera duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Tuan Cho, "Aku ingin mengambil apa yang pernah kau janjikan padaku."

Tuan Cho bersikap tenang, "_Sigh_…, sayangnya patung itu sudah tidak bersamaku lagi. Benda itu sudah ada bersama anakku, lagipula perjanjian itu sudah lama berakhir, dan tidak berlaku untuk sekarang." Terang Tuan Cho.

Senyum yang sedari tadi tercetak jelas di wajah Soo Man, tiba – tiba memudar. Wajahnya terlihat raut kecewa dan kesal, "Kau tidak bisa mengingkari janjimu begitu saja!" ucap Soo Man tak senang.

"Aku tidak mengingkarijanjiku, kau yang mengingkari apa yang menjadi milikmu. Dan sekarang barang itu bukan lagi milikku, jadi, perjanjian itu tidak berlaku lagi." Tatapan mata Tuan Cho, menjelaskan seberapa seriusnya ia dengan ucapannya.

Bukan jawaban ini yang diharapkan Soo Man, wajah tua itu semakin terlihat kesal dengan penolakan –janji– itu.

"Aku tidak peduli Cho. Aku akan mengambil patung itu dengan cara apapun, karena itu milikku!" Soo Man beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, dan suara bantingan pintu yang cukup kuat menjadi 'salam' atas kepergiannya.

.

.

.

**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**

**THE ART OF LOVE**

**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**

.

.

.

Semakin panas saja kegiatan dua insan ini, saking nikmatnya aktivitas itu, sampai – sampai Kyuhyun tidak sadar baju handuk bagian yang menutupi 'little kyunnie' saat ini sudah basah.

Kyuhyun membawa tubuh mungil itu naik ke atas ranjangnya tanpa sedikitpun berniat melepaskan ciuman _HOT_ itu. Akhirnya dengan semua bentuk pengajaran dan kelihaian Kyuhyun, Sungmin sudah bisa memahami dan membalas kenikmatan yang diajarkan Kyuhyun.

Tidak sia – sia Kyuhyun diputuskan oleh pacar – pacarnya, paling tidak ada pelajaran yang ia 'petik' saat berkencan dengan kekasih – kekasihnya.

"ehmm~…ssh…" Sungmin menjenjangkan lehernya saat Kyuhyun tengah beraksi menikmati leher jenjang Sungmin. Makhluk indah itu terlihat sangat menggoda, bibirnya sudah bengkak, kemerahan. Belum lagi di pipinya sudah ada tanda kemerahan, dan bekas – bekas saliva. Ya ampun Kyuhyun, bahkan pipi Sungminpun ikut kau tandai! Luar biasa!

Sungmin semakin belingsatan, tubuhnya bergerak – gerak kecil di bawah tubuh Kyuhyun, ia sangat menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Kyuhyun untuknya. Tanpa Sungmin sadari, ia tengah mempertemukan 'medan magnet' yang tepat antara kutub utara dan kutub selatan membuat kedua benda yang masih terbungkus itu serasa ingin tarik – menarik satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Arggh!" Sungmin sedikit tersentak, saat Kyuhyun menggigit _nipple_-nya dengan kasar. Bagaimana tidak, _nipple_ Sungmin walaupun kecil tapi bentuknya itu terkesan jauh lebih 'elegan' dibandingkan yang lain. _Yeah_, _nipple_ Sungminkan belum pernah terjamah oleh apapun. Walaupun kecil tapi manfaatnya cukup besar dan berkhasiat, seperti apa yang ditawarkan iklan produk susu lainnya.

Bukan menghentikan kegilaannya, Kyuhyun malah semakin memainkan bibirnya di atas _nipple_ iytu, mencurahkan segenap kemampuannya untuk menyesapi _nipple_ yang sebenarnya rasanya hambar, namun nikmatnya yang tiada tara. Semakin Sungmin mengeluarkan raungan nikmatnya, Kyuhyun pun akan semakin liar dan ganas. Semakin Sungmin menjambak rambut Kyuhyun, semakin diperdalam ciuman dan lumatannya dibagian tubuh yang sedang ia sentuh.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin menjambak rambut Kyuhyun kuat – kuat saat pria itu tengah menggigit dan menggesek – gesekan giginya di _nipple_ itu.

"Aww! Pelan – pelan Min!" Kyuhyun mengusap bagian rambutnya yang terjambak oleh Sungmin, Kyuhyunpun menurunkan tangan Sungmin dan meletakkannya tepat di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Sungmin, "Kalau kau ingin menarik, tarik saja _bedcover_ ini ya?" jelas Kyuhyun penuh kelembutan, dan mendapatkan anggukan lemah dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menjalankan bibirnya untuk menyusuri lekuk tubuh Sungmin, menciumi dan menjilati setiap bagian tubuh yang ia cium. Ciuman Kyuhyun mulai mejalar hingga ke bagian lubang pusar Sungmin. Makhluk polo situ tanpa sadar sudah melingkarkan kakinya begitu saja di pinggang Kyuhyun. Akses itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun kesenangan.

Kyuhyun memainkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang pusar itu, dan kedua tangannya sedang mencoba membuka _zipper_ celana Sungmin, dan…

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandangi bagian bawah Sungmin. 'Macet!', ternyata _zipper_ celama Sungmin sulit untuk dibuka.

Sungmin membuka matanya saat menyadari tubuhnya sedang tidak dijamah oleh Kyuhyun, "Kyunnie~ sedang apa?" tanya Sungmin, dengan polosnya.

Kyuhyun sudah mencoba menarik dan menurunkan _zipper_ itu tapi sangat susah, 'Aish!" kesal Kyuhyun dalam hati.

**–Kreek–**

akhirnya Kyuhyun menarik dan mengoyakkan celana Sungmin. Salahkan nafsunya yang sudah tidak sabaran untuk segera melihat milik Sungmin, tapi dilihat dari bentuk 'tonjolan'-nya nampaknya milik Sungmin tidak lebih besar dibandingkan milik Kyuhyun. Entahlah itu hanya tebak – tebakan penulis saja, tapi terkadang betuk luar bisa menipu, kita saksikan saja lagi.

Ternyata benar, milik Sungmin tidak lebih besar dari milik Kyuhyun. Dan yang paling menguntungkan, Kyuhyun tidak perlu repot – repot untuk membuka celana dalam Sungmin, karena milik Sungmin tidak dibungkusi dengan pakaian merepotkan itu. Kyuhyun segera melepaskan celana Sungmin cepat – cepat, dan membuangnya begitu saja. Sedangkan Sungmin, hanya memperhatikan tingkah Kyuhyun, ia tidak begitu mengetahui apa yang sedang dikerjakan Kyuhyun, yang penting apapun itu ia suka rasanya.

Sungmin menggigit jari telunjuknya dan mengemutnya, saat menunggu Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya. Namun pemandangan itu tertangkap oleh mata obsidian Kyuhyun, melihat pemandangan itu Kyuhyun benar – benar sudah tidak kuat.

Tubuh polos Sungmin begitu menggoda, dengan 'milik' Sungmin yang mengacung ke atas, ditambah dengan gaya yang menggoda dari si 'manusia baru' itu. Saliva Kyuhyun sempat menetes melihat pemandangan itu, akhirnya Kyuhyunpun membuka tali baju handuknya, dan melepsakan dari tubuhnya.

Sungmin melotot sempurna saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang sama sepertinya, "Kyunnie~ punya ini juga?" Sungmin menyentuh _nipple_ Kyuhyun, karena merasa sama dengan miliknya. Baiklah, sentuhan kecil itu sudah membuat 'little kyunnie' tidak kuat.

Tanpa pemanasan, tanpa tahapan, dan tanpa persiapan.

Kyuhyun mengangkangkan kedua kaki Sungmin, dan ia dapat melihat milik Sungmin yang sudah mengeluarkan sedikit cairan diujungnya, dan sebuah 'sangkar' berwarna merah muda disana. Kyuhyun segera mengacungkan 'little kyunnie' di depan 'sangkar'-nya, dan mencoba memasukkan 'little kyunnie' di dalam sana.

"Aghh—Sss—sakk—kkit hiks~"  
Sungmin melampiaskan kesakitannya dengan bedcover itu. Ada tetesan bening yang jatuh dari sudut matanya karena menahan rasa sakkit ini.

Tapi sayangnya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menghentikan 'kegiatan' ini, terlebih lagi 'little Kyunnie' sudah menemukan sarang yang tepat untuknya bernaung, walau tidak sesuai dengan ukurannya —sempit.

"Sss-sab—sshh—sabbar Min!" berbanding terbalik dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah mendesah kenikmatan, ia semakin berusaha dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya untuk menyelesaikan tanggung jawabnya pada barang masa depannya itu —little kyunnie.

Sungmin menggigiti bibir bawahnya, wajahnya memerah menahan nafas. Namun tiba - tiba Sungmin merasa bisa bernafas lega saat Kyuhyun berusaha mengeluarkan 'little kyunnie' dan menyisakan 'tanduk'-nya disana.

Berbahagialah Sungmin sejenak dengan rasa sakit yang sedikit berkurang dibadannya. Namun tiba - tiba...

"ARRGGH!"

Buuggh...

"Aaawww..."

Suara apa itu?

.

.

**.:!:.:!:. TBC .:!:.:!:.**

.

.

Ampunkan saya (^/\^) Diriku tidak handal dalam bidang NC (_ _")

Jdi yach begitulah jadinya #tunjuk2 diatas…

T_T

Maafkan saya chingudeul…, kalau semakin membosankan :~_~:

Maaf untuk reviewnya, saya belum bisa membalasnya.

.

.

Mohon reviewnya ya chingu, untuk chap depan masih NC kayaknya -_-"o)

Tergantung dari requestannya dech ^_^d

RnR please!


	4. Chapter 4

**-KYUMIN FANFICTION- YAOI**

_**-The Art of Love-**_

By © Choi Hyo Joon

.

**PAIR : KyuMin**

**Cast :**

**Cho Junhyun (OC) : **_**Cho Kyuhyun Grandpa**_

**Lee Soo Man **

**Mr. Cho (OC) : **_**Cho Kyuhyun father**_

.

.

**WARNING ****:** BOYS LOVE, untuk penulisan masih jauh diatas rata-rata, bahasa NYELENEH…, typo(s) dan sejenisnya selalu mengiringi setiap kata di FF ini. #dimutilasi.

**DISCLAIMER :** Semua ini hasil buah pikiran yang _cetek_ milik sang author tak berbakat, semua nama cast hanya ketidak sengajaan author yang g tahu lagi mau di kasih nama siapa itu _cast_-nya #plakkk.

**GENRE :** YAOI, Fantasy, Fluffy(?), Romance, Innocent Min, NC 17+.

**Rate **: M

.

.

**Summary :** _Jika kau mencintainya, hargailah cintamu selayaknya sebuah benda seni tak ternilai harganya._

.

.

.

.

.

_**Previous…**_

Berbahagialah Sungmin sejenak dengan rasa sakit yang sedikit berkurang dibadannya. Namun tiba - tiba...

"ARRGGH!"

Buuggh...

"Aaawww..."

Suara apa itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**

**THE ART OF LOVE**

**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Flash back**_

Pemuda tampan sedang memeluk tubuh pemuda dengan ukuran tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya, pelukan itu terasa begitu hangat, namun menyedihkan, bahkan sangat menyedihkan. Terdengar dari suara isak tangis yang keluar dari pemuda yang sedang di dekap begitu erat itu, Ia menangis di dada pemuda tampan –Cho Junhyun.

"Mianhae Min. Cheongmal Mianhae…, kumohon jangan membenciku Min." walau pemuda tampan itu tidak menangis —sama— seperti pemuda mungil itu, namun hatinya jauh lebih sakit saat mendengar suara tangis itu mencuat dari bibir ranum itu, dan itu semua karena dirinya.

"—hiks—ughh—" pemuda mungil itu semakin terisak pilu, Ia memukul-mukul bagian dada Junhyun, sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Junhyun memberikan kecupan hangat nan manis di dahi pemuda itu, _yeah_, pemuda yang ia cintai sejak dulu. Cinta yang sangat tabu, cinta yang tidak akan pernah terselesaikan, terwujud, karena mereka adalah sesama jenis —namja.

Sedikit membantu menerangkan apa yang tengah ditangisi oleh pemuda mungil bernama Sungmin itu —hanya sedikit. Sungmin menangisi nasib dan takdir yang tidak berpihak atas rasa cinta yang ia rasakan selama ini kepada pria bernama Junhyun, pria berwajah stoic, yang sejak umur 5 tahun sudah menjadi teman bermainnya. Pria yang terlahir dari golongan bangsawan yang berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupannya, yang hidup dari keluarga pemahat kayu sederhana.

Sungmin sudah sejak lama —sejak remaja— menyadari perasaannya kepada Junhyun, dan malaikat cinta tengah singgah dan mengizinkan Junhyun membalas perasaan pemuda manis itu. Namun sayangnya takdir cinta tak berjalan lama untuk mereka. Junhyun, pemuda tampan itu sudah dijodohkan oleh seorang _yeoja _yang motabene berasal dari keluarga yang sama terpandangnya dengan keluarganya. Dan perjodohan itu tidak akan mungkin dihentikan, semua sudah disusun matang-matang oleh keluarga mereka, semuanya.

"Kumohon Maafkan aku Min." Junhyun tak peduli, dadanya remuk, patah, atau hancur sekalipun. Ia tak peduli, sama sekali tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan biarkan, biarkan Sungmin menangis, menjerit dalam dekapannya, apapun itu asalkan Sungmin tak meninggalkannya.

Sungmin masih tetap menangis, meraung dan semakin berurai air mata saat dekapan Junhyun semakin erat memeluknya. Hatinya begitu sakit, apa ia salah menyukai pemuda itu? Apa cintanya memang salah, kalau begitu mengapa mereka dipertemukan?

Setelah raungannya mulai terhenti, Sungmin mengusap air matanya menggunakan baju Junhyun, tepat di dadanya. Dan selang berapa detik, Sungmin mencoba melepaskan kekangan pelukan Junhyun ditubuhnya, memaksa pemuda itu untuk melepaskannya.

Junhyun pun akhirnya mengerti dengan gerakan tidak nyaman Sungmin, dan iapun melepaskan pelukannya. Junhyun memegang erat bahu Sungmin, menyentuh lembut dagu Sungmin, mengangkatnya agar ia dapat melihat seberapa besar air mata yang keluar untuknya barusan tadi.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Min-ah, aku janji padamu. Aku akan meninggalkannya setelah 3 bulan pernikahan itu, aku janji Min-ah." Kesungguhan Junhyun benar-benar terpancar dari sorot mata kelam miliknya, ia meyakinkan Sungmin dengan pandangan matanya yang begitu menusuk tajam.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah, masih dengan uraian air mata di pipinya. Ia menolak permintaan ;gila' Junhyun akan dirinya, "—hiks—ppp—pergilah—ugh—aku tidak akan menahanmu. Aku harap kau bahagia Junhyun-ah." Berat sebenarnya rasa hatinya mengucapkan kalimat yang jauh dari keinginan hatinya. Namun tetap disi seorang pria yang sudah menikah, juga bukan jalan keluar yang baik atas hubungan cintanya dengan Junhyun. Sungmin memilih menyerah.

Sorot mata kecewa, terlihat jelas di mata _onyx_ milik Junhyun, seberapa kecewanya pria itu atas penolakan cintanya. Junhyun menekan kuat bahu Sungmin yang masih bergetar hebat.

Sungmin memberikan senyumman manis namun terkesan menyakitkan untuk siapapun yang melihatnya, perlahan tangannya terulur untuk melepaskan tangan junhyun di bahunya. Sungmin meraih kedua pipi Junhyun, saling menatap penuh rasa sakit. Namun setelahnya, Sungmin sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya, meraih dahi Junhyun, dan mengecupnya. Sebuah kecupan yang menandakan sebuah perpisahan.

Kecupan yang membuat Junhyun sadar akan artinya, Junhyun tidak rela, tidak sanggup berpisah dengan pria yang selalu bersama dengannya, kini akan pergi meninggalkannya, Ia takkan sanggup. Tangan Junhyun sekuatnya mencengkram kedua tangan Sungmin yang berada dipipinya, seperti sebuah larangan untuk Sungmin agar tidak pergi darinya, yang ia sendiri tak sanggup mengucapkanya.

"Biarkan aku pergi Junhyun-ah…, kau akan bahagia dengannya." Sebagai sebuah pengakhir, Sungmin menarik perlahan kedua tangannya dari genggaman tangan Junhyun, dan berlalu meninggalkan Junhyun dengan semua rasa sakit yang ia bawa pergi bersama dirinya.

Sampai kapanpun cinta itu tidak akan pernah hilang, walau raga orang yang kau cintai telah hilang dimakan waktu.

_Flashback off_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**

**THE ART OF LOVE**

**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Awww!" kyuhyun meringis memegangi bokongnya yang terhantam sempurna dengan lantai dingin kamarnya, tendangan Sungmin sangat dahsyat hingga membuatnya tersungkur sampai ke bawah.

Sedangkan namja lugu itu bangun dari tidur telentang nan pasrahnya, kemudian meringkuk melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah terjatuh begitu pasrah di bawah sana. "Kyunnie~ kenapa?"

Toeeeng…

Rasanya penulis juga terjatuh dengan posisi yang sama seperti Kyuhyun, mendengar pertanyaan yang kelampau polos dari namja mungil itu. Aish! Apa ia tidak sadar? Ia sudah menendang bahu Kyuhyun yang tengah menyanggah tubuhnya, yang sedang berusaha memasukkan little kyunnie.

Kyuhyun meringis, mengusap-usap bokongnya dan berusaha bangkit dari 'keterjatuhan'-nya. Setelah berdiri sempurna, tanpa sengaja ia melihat pemandangan indah di depannya saat ini.

'Sexy boy' begitulah kira-kira isi dari pikiran Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kau benar-benar terlalu lugu, bayangkan saja! Saat ini Sungmin sedang menungging, sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun, mata polos itu tengah mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan, dan jangan lupakan jari telunjuk yang ia letakkan di bibir merahnya. Mengundang nafsu bukan?

Jangan salahkan naluri dan nafsunya yang sedang berada di atas kepala, tapi salahkan si 'manusia baru' yang tidak pernah tahu bahwa ia sedang menggoda iblis di depannya.

Kyuhyun kembali harus meneguk salivanya, tapi kali ini cara itu tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan nafsunya. Tidak peuli dengan rasa sakit yang ada di bokongnya, Kyuhyun sekarang hanya peduli ingin menikmati setiap inchi tubuh itu, itu yang terpenting!

Sungmin hanya terpelongo menatap Kyuhyun yang semakin dekat dengannya, dan matanya menangkap pemandangan 'little kyunnie' yang sudah mengacung sempurna menghadapnya saat ini. Sungmin menunduk sejenak memandangi bagian tubuhnya, 'Ada!', Sungmin memandangi miliknya dan 'milik' Kyuhyun secara bergantian.

Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh 'little kyunnie' begitu saja, 'Punya Kyunnie~ besar…," ucapnya 'sedikit' tercengan dengan milik Kyuhyun.

"Agh!" Sentuhan Sungmin tanpa sengaja, membuat Kyuhyun mendesah, akhirnya 'little kyunnie' berjabat tangan dengan 'yang disukainya'. "Ssh–Ll–lagi–Min!" desah Kyuhyun semakin kenikmatan.

"Eh? Ini namanya apa Kyunnie~?" Sungmin bingung, dan tangannya ia biarkan di 'little kyunnie' tanpa adanya pergerakan, pergeseran, atau apapun sekedar sebuah 'sentuhan'.

Kyuhyun terlihat frustasi, 'Apa semuanya harus aku ajarkan?" gumamnya kesal dalam hati. 'Baiklah mungkin lebih baik kuajarkan pemanasan saja terlebih dahulu.'

Tidak ada lagi keragu-raguan dalam hati Kyuhyun, seluruh tubuhnya sudah 'setuju' untuk memproses si 'makhluk plos' itu secara lanjut, demi mas depan 'little kyunnie'.

Kyuhyun meraih bahu Sungmin, dan memposisikan dirinya agar duduk dihadapannya. "Ini namanya 'junior' Min. Kau lihat dia sudah mengacung kedepan seperti ini, jadi kau harus memijatnya seperti ini."

Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Sungmin, memberinya interuksi untuk menggerakkan tangan mungil itu, _Yeah_, kembali lagi Kyuhyun menggelinjang kenikmatan merasakan sentuhan Sungmin, seakan – akan memijat-mijat lembut 'little kyunnie'.

"_Yeah_–Ough–agh–Ssh–Sseperti itu Min!" Kyuhyun menghentikan sejenak 'hends job'nya untuk mendapatkan jawaban Sungmin 'mengerti atau tidak dengan pengajarannya'.

Ternyata makhluk polos ini mengangguk pelan, sepertinya mulai mengerti dengan instruksi Kyuhyun. "Lakukan!" Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya, dan membiarkan Sungmin bereksperimen dengan 'style'-nya, dan apa yang akan dilakukan makhluk polos ini dengan 'barang' masa depan Kyuhyun?

Dengan lugunya, Sungmin mulai memberikan pergeseran pada sentuhan tangannya di 'little kyunnie', dan sentuhan itu jauh lebih nikmat karena adanya pergerakan. Jujur saja, akibat rasa nikmat ini, bahkan Kyuhyun membuang jauh-jauh rasa sakit yang tadi sempat 'ngilu' di bokongnya. Semua berkat Sungmin. Ck, ternyata Sungmin cepat belajar. Ia terlihat serius, dan sepertinya senang memanjakan 'little kyunnie'.

"Sssh—Mmin—Aghh—Sssh!" Sungmin begitu cepat belajar, hingga ia sudah memahami dengan penerangan Kyuhyun tentang 'hands job', nikmatnya sentuhan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun belingsatan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya, merasakan kenikmatan dari sentuhan pemula —Sungmin.

"Aghh—Sssh—Lll—lebih—Sssh—Cc—cepp—at Min!"

Ada sensasi lain yang terdengar aneh di telinga Sungmin, saat Kyuhyun mendesah menyebutkan namanya. Dan ternyata Sungmin cepat belajar dengan situasi, padahal Kyuhyun belum mengajarkan yang lebih daripada 'hands job', tapi makhluk polos itu dengan lugunya ingin 'mencicipi' apa rasa 'little kyunnie' di dalam mulutnya?

"Ouh—Min—Aghh—Ssh—yeaahh—Agh" Kyuhyun menggerakan pinggulnya untuk lebih memperdalam 'little kyunnie' di dalam sebuah tempat yang bisa 'memijatnya'

Sebenanya Sungmin juga sudah tidak sanggup menampung keseluruhan 'little kyunnie' secara utuh di dalam mulutnya, namun Kyuhyun terus menerus berusaha mendorong 'little kyunnie' kuat-kuat dalam mulutnya. Sungmin sudah jengah dan tidak sabar, tiba-tiba saja ia menggigit 'little kyunnie' kuat-kuat.

"Awww! Min!" Kyuhyun kesakitan, ya ampuun kenapa Kyuhyun harus mengalami pengalaman sepahit ini dengan pemula. Segera Kyuhyun mengeluarkan 'little kyunnie' dan mengusapnya secara lembut. Kasian nasib 'little kyunnie'.

"Kenapa kau menggigitnya Min?" tanya Kyuhyun, dengan nada yang terdengar kesal.

"Karena aku gemas, melihatnya yang memaksa masuk ke mulutku Kyunnie~, dia jahat~ Aku benci dia~ Aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi, sini biar kupahat saja dia itu~"

Gluk...

"Jj—jangan Min!" Kyuhyun gelagapan, melihat raut wajah tidak suka Sungmin dengan 'little kyunnie'.

"Dia jahat Kyunnie~" rajuk Sungmin, mem-_pout_kan bibirnya, Ia benar-benar tidak suka dikasari seperti itu, dan seharusnya Kyuhyun harus bisa memberika pelajaran yang lembut kepadanya.

'Kenapa melampiaskan hasrat jadi sesulit ini?' Kyuhyun sibuk bermonolog sendiri di dalam hatinya, dan lagi-lagi ia harus ekstra sabar menghadapi Sungmin.

"Min…, dia tidak jahat. Coba kau sentuh dia." Kyuhyun berbicara selembut mungkin, ia harus benar-benar bersabar menghadapi Sungmin.

"Tidak mau!"

Kyuhyun meraih kedua pipi Sungmin, menatap wajah itu penuh kasih sayang, "Kau sayang bukan padaku?"

Sungmin mengangguk, dengan tampang yang masih merajuk kesal.

"Kalua egitu kau juga harus menyayangi 'dia', sama seperti kau menyayangiku. Aku janji dia tidak akan jahat padamu. Malah nantinya kau akan merindukannya, percayalah padaku Min." Kyuhyun menatap manik mata kelam itu dalam-dalam, bujukannya itu selalu dipatuhi oleh Sungmin, untungnya Sungmin tidak keras kepala atau lebih tepatnya –lugu.

Sungmin mengangguk lemah, matanya melirik ke arah 'little kyunnie', dan Sungmin embali menyentuh benda itu, "Jangan nakal ya~." Ucapnya dan itu ditujukan untuk 'little kyunnie'.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, sepertinya Sungmin sudah benar-benar bisa diajak 'kerjasama' sekarang. Segera Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin hingga membaringkannya kembali dalam posisi 'telentang'. Dan tak sabar, Kyuhyun melumat kasar bibir Sungmin, jemarinya mulai lincah memainkan nipple Sungmin, untuk menaikkan kembali nafsu Sungmin.

"Engh~" Sungmin menggelinjang geli, saat Kyuhyun meilin-milin nipple kecilnya, dan memainkan rongga goa mulutny. Dua sensasi nikmat tidak terkendali yang tengah dirasakan Sungmin. Sungmin tidak dapat memungkiri kenikmatan ini lagi, dan setiap sentuhan Kyuhyun yang ia rasakan selalu 'enak' dalam batinnya.

"Aghh—Kkyunnie~—Agh—enn—nak!" Sungmin mendesah kenikmatan, saat Kyuhyun tengah menggelitik leher jenjangnya, dan salah satu tangannya tengah memijat-mijat junior Sungmin pelan-pelan.

Kyuhyun menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya, dan memandangi wajah Sungmin yang tengah bernafsu, menikmati betul segalka bentuk kegiatan saat ini. Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai melihat wajah merona Sungmin, dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka, dengan tetesan benang saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau seksi~ Min." bisik Kyuhyun menggoda di cuping telinga Sungmin, memberikan gigitan kecil di telinga itu, dan sedikit memainkan lidahnya di dalam lubang telinga Sungmin.

"Agh Kyunnie~—Agh—Aaa—aku—ssh—ssuka—emmh" Sungmin mendesah tak karuan. Dan kuku-kukunya mulai mencakar kecil punggung Kyuhyun, sebagai tanda balas kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

Kyuhyun menelusuri lekuk tubuh Sungmin dengan bibirnya, memberi tanda keunguan pada setiap bagian tubuh yang terjamah oleh bibirnya, tak peduli bagian apapun itu, leher, dada, perut, bahkan sekarang Kyuhyun tengah menaikkan kaki Sungmin menciumi betis hingga menjalar ke paha Sungmin.

Alangkah mulusnya kulit tubuh itu, tak ada bercak apapun yang ada disana, semua mulus bak porselen. Kyuhyun menciumi bahkan memberikan lumatan kecil pada paha Sungmin, hingga pangkal pahanya. Tak peduli walaupun Sungmin sudah meronta kenikmatan, ia harus mengajarkan Sungmin semuanya dari awal, jadi…, semua sentuhan ini harus dimulai dengan pemanasan.

Hingga pangkal paha Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendapatkan junior Sungmin yang sudah mengacung sempurna dengan cairan yang sudah menjadi bumbu di bagian atasnya. Dengan sekali lahap, 'junior' itu sudah seutuhnya masuk ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Yeah ada dua opsi disini, opsi pertama karena bibir Kyuhyun yang lebar atau karena junior Sungmin yang kecil. Entahlah, hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa menjawabnya.

"Agh! Kyunnie~" Sungmin sempat terkejut dengan perbuatan Kyuhyun, tapi layaknya seorang murid di bangku sekolahan. Ia hanya menuruti apa yang diperintahkan guru.

Melihat wajah terkejut Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai. Dan segera ia mengulum junior Sungmin dalam mulutnya, dalam tempo yang lambat. Sengaja ingin membuat Sungmin tidak sabaran, dan ternyata benar.

Sungmin yang sudah merasakan nikmatnya dikulum, segera menekan kepala Kyuhyun untuk memaksa Kyuhyun menggerakkan kulumannya lebih cepat. "Ssh Kyunnie~ dd—dorong…" mungkin inilah sebatas mana Sungmin mampu mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan.

Kyuhyun semakin cepat mengulum milik Sungmin, setelah adanya perintah dari 'bawahan'nya, sampai Kyuhyun merasakan sepertinya junior Sungmin berkedut ketat dalam mulutnya, dan…

**Splurt**…

"Haaah~" Sungmin mendesah lega, saat sudah membuang 'benihnya' dalam mulut Kyuhyun, lebih tepatnya benih pertamanya dan itu cukup banyak. Mampu dihabiskan Kyuhyun dalam sekali teguk.

Sungmin ternyata sudah menjadi manusia seutuhnya, ia bukan lagi patung yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun, dan mengeluarkan apapun. Raga serta jiwanya sudah sama layaknya manusia. Jadi…, cairan itu pastinya cairan manusia, bukan getah. Mohon dipahami para pembaca, benih bukan getah.

Baiklah, Kyuhyun sangat handal dalam hal ini, ia sudah mampu membuat Sungmin prgasme, lebih cepat darinya. Dan sekarang saatnya Sungmin yang sepertinya harus melayani Kyuhyun.

Sekarang Kyuhyun yang merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, dan meminta Sungmin untuk duduk di atas tubuhnya, "Sekarang lakukan apa yang seperti aku lakukan, _arraseo_?"

Dan lagi-lagi makhluk polos ini mengangguk setuju. Berbekal pelajaran dari Songsae Kyuhyun, Sungmin mulai menjalankan tugasnya. Ia mulai menciumi bibir Kyuhyun, dan sang guru menjadi seorang Sungmin, tergolek pasrah tanpa adanya perlawanan.

Sungmin ternyata tidak sepasif yang Kyuhyun pikirkan. Ia sudah banyak menangkap, dan belajar dari pengalaman, murid yang pintar. Terbukti, Sungmin sudah pandai mencium bahkan melumat bibir Kyuhyun, dan kedua tangannya sibuk dengan aktifitasnya sendiri-sendiri, namun mencapai pada titik sensitive di satu tubuh yang sama.

"Nggh—" Kyuhyun mulai mendesah kenikmatan, menerima sentuhan Sungmin. Walaupun Sungmin mulai bisa, namun ia belum mahir, jadi…., harap maklum jika gerak tangan bahkan bibirnya sangat lambat seperti seekor penyu.

Kyuhyun tidak sabaran dengan semua itu, bisa gila dia kalau harus menunggu Sungmin menjalari tubuhnya sampai bagian selangkangannya. Bahkan sekarang saja Sungmin, masih sibuk menikmati bibirnya dan tidak turun-turun sampai sekarang. Kyuhyun memutar tubuh Sungmin dan mengembalikan posisi 'uke' dibawah.

Manusia polos itu mengerjapkan matanya kebingungan, bagaimana tidak lagi nikmat-nikmatnya kenapa dihentikan?

Baiklah mungkin Sungmin sudah 'Splurt' tadi, tapi 'little kyunnie' masih mengasung tinggi dan lebih tinggi. Kyuhyun sudah tidak sabar akan hal itu, segera ia mengangkangkan kedua kaki Sungmin, kembali menciumi kaki indah itu, mengecupnya dan terkadang menggigitnya. Sampai akhirnya kembali Kyuhyun menemukan junior Sungmin dan memberikan sebuah kecupan 'salam'. Kepada junior kecil itu.

Namun sebelumnya, Kyuhyun menegakkan posisinya dan mengulum ketiga jarinya, sengaja memperlihatkannya pada Sungmin, "Nah Min. kulum jariku seperti ini. Jangan gigit! Hisap jariku sampai aku menariknya." Kyuhyun sekedar memberikan pengajaran pada Sungmin, dan saat jarinya tengah dikulum oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun ternyata ikut mengulum junior Sungmin, berniat membangunkan kembali junior itu dari tidurnya.

"Emmh~" Sungmin mendesah tertahan, sebagai murid yang pintar ia mengikuti kemauan Kyuhyun. Walaupun rasa nikmat sudah mulai kembali ia rasakan. Sungmin benar-benar suka perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya.

Sepertinya untuk memancing 'benih' Sungmin tidak perlu memakan waktu yang lama. Kyuhyun sudah merasakan kembali kedutan-keduatan di dalam mulutnya, dan ia segera menarik kuluman pada junior Sungmin. Kyuhyun segera menarik jarinya dari mulut Sungmin. Dan lihatlah Sungmin dengan wajah kecewanya saat Kyuhyun melepaskan kulumannya dari juniornya.

"Kali ini tahan! Jangan tending lagi! _Arraseo_? Kalau sakit, remas saja _bedcover_nya." Kyuhyun memberi panduan langkah-langkah bijak dalam menangani masalah 'kekakuan' pada seorang pemula. Dan Sungmin lagi-lagi mengangguk, dan mari kita saksikan apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun dengannya.

Kyuhyun menaikkan kedua kaki Sungmin hingga bahunya. Ia segera menunduk dan ternyata sasarannya kali ini adalah 'kedutan merah muda'. Kyuhyun menciumi pangkal 'hole' Sungmin, masih kecil dan ketat. _Yeah_, bentuknya benar-benar menandakan tempat itu belum pernah terjamah oleh siapapun.

Kyuhyun memberikan jilatan berbentuk lingkaran di pangkal hole itu, memang sengaja membuatnya basah. Dan rasanya benar-benar nikmat untuk Sungmin. Segera Kyuhyun memasukkan satu jarinya yang masih basah oleh saliva Sungmin ke dalam hole itu.

"Akkh!" Sungmin memekik kesakitan, terlihat ia meremas kuat _bedcover_ dibawahnya dan kakinya yang menegang di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Tahan Min!" Kyuhyun masih berusaha memberikan service yang terbaik untuk Sungmin. Ia tambah jari kedua untuk masuk ke dalam sana.

"AKKH! Ss—sakit Kyunnie~" Sungmin memekik, menjerit. Rasa sakitnya benar-benar tidak dapat ia tahan, dan sejejak air mata menetes dipipinya.

Ayolah, jangan berpikir ia perempuan karena menangis, itu hal yang wajar. Ini yang pertama untuknya.

Melihat airmata itu Kyuhyun jadi tidak tega untuk melakukannya, tapi lagi-lagi pengendalian nafsu sudah sampai ubun-ubunnya. Sebagai permintaan maafnya, Kyuhyun menjilati air mata Sungmin yang ada di pelupuk matanya, dan mulai berani menggerakkan jari-jarinya dalam hole itu. "Jangan menjerit Min. Percayalah nanti tidak akan sakit lagi." Kyuhyun berbsik ke telinga kanan Sungmin, dan menjilati telinga itu.

"ehmm~!" Sungmin mengatup rapat bibirnya, takut menjerit dan membuat Kyuhyun marah –pikirnya.

Kyuhyun semakin lihai memainkan kedua jarinya 'in-out' di dalam hole itu, dan sepertinya ia sudah mendapatkan titik yang pas untuk meredam rasa sakit Sungmin. Kyuhyun segera menambahkan lagi satu jarinya ke dalam hole itu, dan sebelumnya sebagai ancang-ancang Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin.

"MMH!' Sungmin memekik kembali, baru sebentar ia merasakan nikmat dibawah sana, kenapa sekarang sakitnya bertambah? Tapi tunggu…, sakitnya benar-benar hanya sebentar, dan tergantikan dengan rasa nikmat yang tidak bisa dimengerti Sungmin.

Kyuhyun segera melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan sebagai penutup ia mengecup bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun semakin lihai menggerakkan jarinya dalam hole itu, dan fokus terhadap gerakannya untuk menyentuh titik kenikmatan Sungmin.

'Aggh—Kyunnie~—ssh—eenn—nnak—ssh—" Sungmin menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Benar-benar nikmat perlakuan Sungmin padanya.

"Mau yang lebih enak lagi Min?" Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan jarinya dalam hole Sungmin, sepertinya permainan inti akan segera dimulai. Dan benar! Sungmin setuju, mengangguk, tentu saja ia ingin yang lebih nikmat daripada ini. Lagipula sepertinya bagian bawahnya sudah cukup basah, jadi…, lebih dari 3 jari sepertinya sudah bisa.

**It's show time**…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**

**THE ART OF LOVE**

**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Flash back**_…

Akhirnya hari saklar itu tiba. Semaraknya acara diisi oleh orang-orang dari kalangan bangsawan sebagai tamu undangan yang hadir. Junhyun terlihat gelisah, matanya terus menatap ke arah luar, berharap seorang tamu yang ia sangat harapkan kehadirannya dapat hadir hari ini.

Tak peduli pasangannya yang sudah berbaur dengan yang lainnya. Junhyun memilih menunggu dan menunggu. Sudah sejak tadi ia menunggu, menanti dan mendambakan kehadiran sosok itu. ia takut bahkan sangat takut, sosok bernama Sungmin akan benar-benar meninggalkannya.

'Kumohon Min. Hanya sampai keadaan membaik.' Ia sibuk berikrar dalam hatinya. Berbanding terbalik dengan ikrarnya di gereja tadi. Ikrar yang ia ucapkan **Sehidup Semati** yang hanya sebatas rongga mulut, namun tidak hatinya, tapi kali ini tidak ia ucapkan dimulut tapi dihatinya.

"Tuan. Ada surat untuk anda." Seorang pelayan datang berbvisik padanya, menyerahkan secarik kertas dalam saku jasnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Junhyun. Pria ini sepertinya mengerti surat ini. Bergegas ia pergi meninggalkan kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah menikmati pestanya. Dan menjejaki anak tangga.

"Junhyun! Kau mau kemana?" sang Ayah tanpa sengaja, melihat Junhyun berjalan menjauh, namun sayangnya Junhyun sudah tidak mendengar panggilan sang Ayah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Junhyun sekarang tengah berada di balkon kamarnya, ia segera membuka surat yang berada dalam sakunya.

**Chukae Junhyun-ah…**

** Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun, selain chukae. Aku berharap kau berbahagia kelak dengan wanita pilihan orang tuamu. Mianhae Junhyun-ah aku tidak bisa bersamamu, aku tidak bisa melihatmu, membagi tubuhmu dengan orang lain. Aku memilih pergi Junhyun-ah. Ini jalan terbaik untuk kita.**

**Aku pergi Junhyun-ah. Jangan cari aku! Aku tadi menyempatkan hadir melihat pernikahanmu. Kau tahu kau sangat tampan, aku suka jasmu. Aku sempat berkhayal, akulah yang berada disebelahmu dan membacakan janji suci itu. tapi sayangnya aku hanya berkhayal.**

**Hahaha…**

**Aku rasa julukan 'penghayal' memang pantas untukku. Aku suka memimpikan kita bisa membangun keluarga yang bahagia, mengadopsi sepasang anak, yang laki-laki mirip denganmu, dank arena kau bilang aku manis melebihi perempuan, biarlah yang perempuan sepertiku. Pasti keluarga kita akan sangat bahagia Junhyun-ah. Tapi…**

**Sudahlah, kau lupakan semua khayalanku. Aku sudah tidak ada di kota ini setelah surat ini sampai ke tanganmu. Berjanjilah padaku Junhyun-ah. Kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan wanita itu. jangan pernah, kau sudah berjanji pada Tuhan. Jangan ingkari janjimu.**

**Aku pergi…**

**Lee Sungmin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaki Junhyun melemah seketika, air matanya sudah tidak dapat tertahan di pelupuk matanya. Junhyun meremas surat itu kuat-kuat dan meletakannya di dadanya. Sakit!

Air mata, rasa sakit, serta kehilangan sangat pahit mengisi dirinya. Hilang sudah ketampanannya saat ini, tak peduli ia dipandang dan dipikir apa. Junhyun begitu lemah,tak sanggup mempertahankan cintanya. Ia memilih keputusan keluarganya, menikahi wanita yang tidak ia cintai.

Walau beribu airmata ia teteskan, sayangnya Sungmin tidak akan kembali.

**Flashback end…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**

**THE ART OF LOVE**

**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aghh—agh—agh—ssh—emmh—Kyuuu~"

"Sssh—ssebbut—namaku—ssh—lagi—Min!"

"Kyuuu~—Ssh—Kyuuunniiie~"

Sekarang entah apa yang bisa dituliskan disini, selain desahan dan rintihan kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain. Mereka benar-benar menikmati setiap 'in-out' yang dilakukan. Sudah 3x Kyuhyun klimaks dan Sungmin 5x, maklumlah Sungmin masih sangat pemula, jadi prosesnya lebih lancar.

Kali ini Kyuhyun memberikan 'in-out' dari belakang dengan 'doggy style', tangan Kyuhyun sibuk memanjakan junior Sungmin, bunyi benturan bokong dan paha Kyuhyun seperti menjadi alunan musik untuk mereka. Betapa bahagianya 'little kyunnie' masa depannya terlihat cerah dengan Sungmin, si 'manusia pasrah'.

Sepertinya sebentar lagi Sungmin akan segera mengeluarkan benihnya, tapi jalurnya segera di tutup Kyuhyun, karena nampaknya Kyuhyun ingin mereka bersama.

"Sssh—Ber—agh—ssama—Min—"

Dan…

**Splurt**…

Yeah, akhirnya mereka mengeluarkan bersama, walaupun Kyuhyun mengeluarkannya di dalam, tapi Sungmin sudah membanjiri _bedcover_ Kyuhyun dengan benihnya.

Lelah, merea sama-sama kelelahan. Tanpa melepaskan miliknya. Kyuhyun ambruk diatas Sungmin, dan masih terdengar deru nafas kelelahan dari Sungmin.

"Hosh..,Kyunnie~Berat.." protes Sungmin, dan segera Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tubuhnya, namun sebelumnya ia mengeluarkan 'little kyunnie' dari sarangnya.

"Aww.." Sungmin meringis sebentar —hanya sebentar.

Sungmin mengganti posisi tidurnya menjadi 'telentang' menghadap langit-langit kamar Kyuhyun. Ia segera memiringkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang ada disamping kirinya.

"Kyunnie~"

"Hmm.."

"Kyunnie~…"

Kyuhyun segera menoleh ke arah Sungmin, "Waeyo Min?"

Wajah Sungmin terlihat memerah, dan ia memandang 'little kyunnie' yang sudah tertidur, "Lagi…, aku mau lagi~…"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat penuh, bisa habis staminanya. Apa itu tidak cukup?

"Biar aku saja yang membangunkannya ya. Aku sudah menyayanginya sekarang~." Ucap Sungmin dan segera bangun dari tidurnya.

Habislah kau Kyuhyun! Sekarang kau yang dimangsa, sampai habis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=TBC=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huwaaa~** nista…NC buatanku mpuuun (_A_)

Maafkan saya yeorobun…, saya bener2 g ahli dalam buat NC. Ini perdana dan yang terakhir.

(-_-") jantung saya lemah #plakkk…

Inilah kelemahan saya, bisa baca tapi g bisa buat. XD

Maafkan saya yeorobun jika g puas dengan NC-nya, dan kepanjangan kayaknya nich. (^/\^)

Karena juju raja, cerita ini g fokus ke NC, lebih ke pengenalan Sungmin dengan dunia baru. Ketemu ama cow pervert #lirik Kyupil #diiris tipis2 sama sparkyu (_ _")

Maafkan saya juga ga bisa membalas review kalian satu per satu, tapi jujur saya terharu #elap ingus dibaju reader atu-atu…

. Saya belakangan ini bener2 lagi ditumpuki dengan tugas2, maklumlah semester akhir. Dan begitulah cara kampus mendepak mahasiswanya #plakkk…hahaha~

Mohon reviewnya lagi yach ^_^d

Review kalian sungguh berharga untukku #jiailaaah bahasanya cyiin..

Kalau mau mampir ke WP ku silahkan ini alamatnya : **.**

Atau add FB (*tapi sebelumnya PM ya ^_^) : **.?id=100003380173412&ref=tn_tnmn**

'Choi Hyo Joon'.

Namaku Dilla, bisa kalian panggil oenni, atau biasa dipanggil halmoeni *berasa tua =)3(=*, tapi yah begitulah penghuni FB memanggil diriku. #hadapi dengan senyuman :^_^:

.

Sekali lagi mohon reviewnya yach chingu… *^*)d

**~Special thanks to~**

Nahanakyu, EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137, Cho Hyun Jin, JoBel13ve, Rima KyuMin Elf, kyuminlinz92, Liena JOYers 137, lee demin, Princess kyumin, rhie sparkyu'min, imsmL, Park HyunRa, baby-ya, Cho kyumin, Honey ann, camellia rhapsody, cha, melly, 0330, Meong, Saeko Hichoru, Miyu 1905, Kyuminsimple, Cho leerin, hikakuroiivy, KyuLov, nam Seulmi, Rosa Damascena, Nda Indiesetyaputry, kyurin Minnie, Evilkyu Vee, SujuElfgirl, Megakyu, leeyasmin, kevin is the baka mendokusai, Kyuminyeeunhae 968 gagal Login, Chikyumin, Lee Jeun Yeon, cho sarie, beibhy kyuminalways89, Park Soohee, Kazuma Arakida, cho seo hyo, LabuManis, kyumin forever.

Gomawo reviewnya…

Review please?

\(^O^)/


	5. Chapter 5

**-KYUMIN FANFICTION- YAOI**

_**-The Art of Love-**_

By © Choi Hyo Joon

.

**PAIR : KyuMin**

**Cast :**

**Cho Junhyun (OC) : **_**Cho Kyuhyun Grandpa**_

**Lee Soo Man **

**Mr. Cho (OC) : **_**Cho Kyuhyun father**_

.

.

**WARNING :** BOYS LOVE, untuk penulisan masih jauh diatas rata-rata, bahasa NYELENEH…, typo(s) dan sejenisnya selalu mengiringi setiap kata di FF ini. #dimutilasi.

**DISCLAIMER :** Semua ini hasil buah pikiran yang _cetek_ milik sang author tak berbakat, semua nama cast hanya ketidak sengajaan author yang g tahu lagi mau di kasih nama siapa itu _cast_-nya #plakkk.

**GENRE :** YAOI, Fantasy, Fluffy(?), Romance, Innocent Min.

**Rate **: M

.

.

**Summary :** _Jika kau mencintainya, hargailah cintamu selayaknya sebuah benda seni tak ternilai harganya._

.

.

.

.

.

_**Previous…**_

_"Biar aku saja yang membangunkannya ya. Aku sudah menyayanginya sekarang~." Ucap Sungmin dan segera bangun dari tidurnya._

_Habislah kau Kyuhyun! Sekarang kau yang dimangsa, sampai habis._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**

**THE ART OF LOVE**

**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aroma seks begitu menguar, hampir memenuhi disetiap sudut seisi kamar Kyuhyun. Baiklah rak buku, bahkan lampu meja sudah berserakan tak menentu dimana – mana. Jangan tanya bentuk tempat tidur mereka. Oh ayolah! Barang – barang dikamar itu saja sudah berantakan, apalagi dengan tempat tidurnya, **parah**.

Terlihat seorang _namja_ mungil tidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Ia Sungmin, _namja_ yang sudah menghabiskan malam yang panjang dengan Kyuhyun. Terbukti dengan tubuhnya yang _topless_ dan _–err–_ lengket, untungnya _bedcover_ melindungi tubuh telanjangnya.

Sayangnya Sungmin hanya sendiri ditempat tidur itu, lalu… mana pasangannya?

Ah ternyata _namja_ bermarga Cho itu sudah bangun membenahi dirinya. Ia sudah terlihat rapi dengan stelan jas lengkap yang ia kenakan. Ia mematuk diri di depan cermin, "Aiishh! Masih kelihatan!" sepertinya ia sedang berusaha menutupi _kissmark_ yang bertebaran hampir memenuhi leher jenjangnya.

Ternyata 'makhluk' polos yang sedang terlelap itu, jauh lebih beringasan dari apa yang terlihat dari luar. Jadi…, benar kata pepatah _**'Don't judge a book by the cover'**_. Walau ia terlihat seperti makhluk polos, tapi ketahuilah para pembaca, setelah sentuhan yang diajarkan Kyuhyun. Makhluk itu mampu menyelesaikan 5 ronde lagi, yang ia mainkan sendiri, saat Kyuhyun sudah sangat lelah. Sungmin benar – benar luar biasa! Jadi setelah dihitung – hitung Kyuhyun sudah menghabiskan 10 ronde, dengan 5 ronde terkulai lemas yang hanya dimainkan tunggal oleh makhluk polos itu.

Kyuhyun masih terus berupaya menutupi _kissmark_ yang terlihat di lehernya, sangat tidak lucu bukan ia menggunakan _syal_ untuk jas yang ia kenakan sekarang. Memalukan! Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, kemudian ekor matanya melirik Sungmin yang masih setia tidur tengkurap, dan kalian tahu makhluk itu tertidur sangat teramat pulas, sampai tidak menyadari saliva-nya sudah membasahi bantal yang menyanggah kepalanya, salivanya sudah bergambar membentuk kepulauan – kepulauan kecil.

Kyuhyun terkikik melihatnya, segera ia berjalan menghampiri Sungmin. Duduk di tepi ranjang dan membelai lembut pucuk kepala Sungmin, "Kau benar – benar sangat lucu." Setelah mengucapkan kata – kata itu. Kyuhyun menyertai sebuah kecupan singkat di dahi Sungmin.

"Aku pergi dulu ya!" Kyuhyun berpamitan setelahnya. Baiklah ia sudah tidak peduli dengan kissmark yang tidak tertutupi sepenuhnya itu. yang terpenting ia harus segera menemui sang _appa_ sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**

**THE ART OF LOVE**

**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

terlihat santai, bersandar dipunggung kursi menyesap kopi yang terhidang untuknya sesekali. Untungnya pagi ini, jadwalnya tidak begitu padat, sehingga masih banyak waktu untuknya bersantai sejenak. Matanya menatap ke hamparan pemandangan yang tersaji dari ruang kerjanya yang terletak di gedung pencakar langit. Suasana pagi yang tersaji, masih terlihat sangat indah.

Suara ketukan pintu sahut – menyahut menembus kesadaran atas lamunannya. "Masuk!" Izin Tuan Cho mempersilahkan. Ia membenahi jasnya, dan mengembalikan posisi duduknya seperti semula. Agar menampakkan kesan wibawa.

Sosok pria tampan muncul dari balik pintu, "_Appa_.. Apa kau sibuk?" tanya _namja_ tampan berambut coklat itu. _Yeah_, dia adalah Kyuhyun, putra dari Mr. Cho.

"Tidak terlalu sibuk nak. Ada apa? Tumben kau datang ke kantor _Appa_ pagi – pagi begini? Apa ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Mr. Cho memberikan pertanyaan bertubi – tubi untuk putranya itu, Ia beranjak dari meja kerjanya dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang memilih duduk di sofa yang berada disudut ruangan kerja sang _Appa_.

"Aku kesini ingin menanyakan tentang Sungmin, _appa_? Apa _haraboeji_ pernah memberikan 'wasiat' lain tentang Sungmin pada _appa_?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun, membuat Mr. Cho menautkan kedua alisnya, "Sungmin. Ada apa dengan Sungmin? Maksudmu Sungmin patung itu bukan?" bukan memberikan jawaban, Mr. Cho malah balik menanyakan hal yang menurutnya aneh. Kyuhyun sebelumnya tidak pernah bertanya apapun tentang Sungmin, tapi kenapa kali ini sepertinya Kyuhyun **sangat **ingin tahu tentang Sungmin.

"_Ne_.., tidak terjadi apa – apa dengan Sungmin, _appa_. Hanya saja aku ingin tahu 'sedikit banyaknya' tentang patung itu." Kyuhyunbersikap tenang, tidak ingin membuat suasana menjadi kacau. Dan pastinya Kyuhyun akan merahasiakan tentang Sungmin pada _appa_-nya. _Sigh_, bisa – bisa dia disebut GILA, kalau memberitahu 'Sungmin hidup _appa_!'.

Mr. Cho tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, "Kau ini.., Apa sebegitu sukanya kau merawat patung itu _oeh_?" Ia segera beranjak mendekati meja kerjanya, dan mengambil sesuatu yang Ia simpan di dalam laci meja itu. kemudian kembali berjalan ke tempat Kyuhyun berada.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, mendengar guyonan sang _appa_. Segera ia mengambil sepucuk kertas yang ada digenggaman Mr. Cho itu.

"_Haraboeji_ menyerahkan ini pada _appa_. Dia ingin _appa_ merawat Sungmin dengan baik, setelahnya baru _appa_ boleh membuka surat itu…,"

Mr. Cho kembali mengambil posisi duduk sebelumnya, dan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya yang sempat tertunda, "…tapi, kau tahu sendiri. _Appa_ tidak menjaga Sungmin dengan baik. _Appa_ tidak berani membuka surat itu Kyu! Kau saja yang buka. Karena _appa_ tahu kau menjaga patung itu dengan sangat baik." Jelas Mr. Cho.

Kertas surat itu masih begitu rapi, ternyata benar keluarga Cho memang sangat teguh menjaga amanat dari para pendahulunya. Mereka tidak pernah lancang bahkan bertindak tidak – tidak pada 'wasiat' yang sudah disampaikan sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**

**THE ART OF LOVE**

**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menggeliat tak nyaman, saat matahari memaksa masuk menerobos pupil mata _foxy_-nya. Perlahan, ia mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya mencari kesadaran sepenuhnya atas dunia tdur yang baru saja usai ia temui.

Sebenarnya, Sungmin masih kurang begitu nyaman untuk bangun. Tubuhnya masih ingin menikmati nikmatnya tempat tidur empuk itu. Sungmin mengusap – usap kedua matanya seperti anak kecil yang tengah merengek. Argh! Rasanya tak tahan melihat tingkah yang tanpa sengaja sudah menimbulkan _aegyo_ tingkat tingginya.

"Kyunnie~" Suara Sungmin terdengar parau. _Yeah_, maklumlah baru bangun tidur. Nama pertama yang ia sapa pagi ini adalah nama 'pemilik'-nya –Kyuhyun– mata _foxy_-nya memutar mencari Kyuhyun kesegela arah. Tapi Kyuhyun tak menyahuti panggilannya.

"Kyunnie~" Sungmin masih berusaha memanggil nama 'pemilik'-nya. Segera ia bangun dan menyibak _bedcover_ yang menutupi tubuhnya. Memijakkan kaki mungilnya di lantai kamar Kyuhyun.

"Awww!" Sungmin meringis perih. Saat ia berusaha mendudukkan dirinya, ada rasa sakit yang ia rasakan diarea tubuh pinggul sampai ke bawah. Area sensitive-nya terasa sangat sakit –ngilu.

Sungmin berusaha bangkit dan jalan dengan langkah yang terseok – seok. Pasti sakit sekali ya Min. Tapi ini semua juga tak lain akibat ulahnya sendiri, yang begitu beringasan, seperti tak akan ada malam lain untuknya menikmati tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie~" Sungmin berjalan mengitari seluruh bagian kamar, mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun dengan tubuh telanjangnya. Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi, berpikir Kyuhyun ada disana, mencari ke dalam rak buku, hasilnya tetap tak ada.

Akhirnya Sungmin keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ia memandang kagum pada seluruh isi rumah Kyuhyun. Walaupun ia tidak begitu mengerti dengan benda – benda itu, tapi semua letak dan susunan benda – benda milik Kyuhyun membuat pandangan matanya tidak sakit. _Yeah_, artinya Sungmin suka.

"Kyunnie~" Sungmin terus – menerus memanggil nama Kyuhyun, mencari keberadaan sosok yang entah pergi kemana. Iaberjalan menuruni anak tangga, mencari Kyuhyun yang ia pikir mungkin ada disana. Jujur saja, Sungmin sama sekali tidak risih dan terganggu dengan dirinya yang –err– lengket dan berjalan dengan santai –walau dengan langkah yang tertatih.

"Kyunniiiiiiiiieeeee~" Sungmin sudah sangat kesal, Kyuhyun tidak menyahuti panggilannya. Ia sudah berpikir yang tidak – tidak 'Apa Kyunnie~ meninggalkanku?' pikirnya dalam hati. Tentu saja, Sungmin takut akan hal itu, dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun meninggalkannya.

"Hiks— " tanpa ia inginkan air mata melesak keluar dari mata indahnya. Ia tidak ingin menangis, tapi ia takut bahkan sangat takut Kyuhyun akan benar – benar meninggalkannya setelah ini.

"Kyunniiiiieee~ hiks— " Sungmin terisak, ia menghapus buliran air mata yang jatuh di pipinya. Ia masih terus berusaha mencari Kyuhyun, mengitari seluruh ruangan mulai dari dapur, kamar mandi, hingga ruang tamu.

Ting Tong…

Bunyi suara bel begitu nyaring terdengar. Mendengar bunyi itu, Sungmin menghapus air matanya, "Bunyi apa itu?" Ia kebingungan mendengar bunyi yang begitu nyaring, dan tak berhenti berbunyi sedari tadi.

Ting Tong…

Sungmin tidak takut dengan bunyi itu, malah bunyi pintu itu membuat ia penasaran. Sungmin beringsut mendekatkan diri pada bunyi yang terdengar semakin lama semakin jelas dari balik pintu putih yang kokoh itu.

Sungmin mengira 'Apa Kyunnie~ ada disana?' ada Kyuhyun di balik pintu itu. Ia meletakkan daun telinganya di pintu putih itu. sedangkan pintu itu, tak henti – hentinya berbunyi sangat kuat. Sudah tak perlu dipikirkan lagi, Sungmin dengan segera membuka pintu itu selebar mungkin.

"Tuan Ch—" Orang yang tengah berdiri sembari membawa baju jas yang sudah dibungkus rapi itu terlihat sangat _shock_ melihat makhluk polos di depannya saat ini. Matanya embulat penuh, manakala melihat makhluk polos sepolos tubuhnya tengah berdiri di depannya.

Ya TUHAN! Sungmin yang tidak tahu apa – apa malah melirik dengan mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya berulang kali memandangi _namja_ asing yang sedang berdiri di depannya saat ini.

"Mana Kyunnie~?" dengan sejuta bahkan bermiliyar kepolosan tngkat tinggi miliknya. Sungmin malah bertanya tentang Kyuhyun pada _namja_ pengantar baju itu.

Gluk…

_Namja_ itu menelan ludahnya dalam – dalam. Entah ini disebut anugerah ata kesialan, tapi biarlah walau tubuh Sungmin sudah penuh dengan _kissmark_ dan kotor, kesan seksi dan mengkilau-nya tubuh itu sama sekali tidak hilang. Jadi…

"Mana Kyunnie~ku?" Sungmin menggeram kesal, bibirnya sudah ia _pout_-kan sempurna, semakin menggoda _namja_ yang berada didepannya.

"Akk—kku tt—tid—dd—dak tahu tt—tu—aan…" ucap pria itu terbata – bata.

Mendengar jawaban dari _namja_ itu, seketika…

**Blaammm**…

Sungmin membanting pintu itu sekuat – kuatnya, membuat _namja_ pengantar baju itu berjengit kaget melihatnya, dan tersadar dari lamunan – lamunan kotornya atas tubuh itu. 'Indahnya.." Ia menggerutu dalam hati. Sepertinya _namja_ pengantar baju itu tidak rela kehilanga pemandangan seindah itu. Ia kembali menekan bel _apartement_ Kyuhyun, niat awalnya untuk mengantar baju terbuang jauh – jauh, berganti untuk melihat tubuh polos indah itu.

Sungmin membuka kasar pintu putih itu, "Kalau kau tidak membawa Kyunnie~ kesini, kau tidak boleh masuk!"

**Blaamm…**

Lagi – lagi _namja_ pengantar baju itu harus melongos kecewa, karena pemandangan polos itu hanya bisa terlihat beberapa detik saja.

Ternyata setelah dipikir – pikir Sungmin bisa marah dan galak dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal, tidak dengan 'Kyunnie'-nya.

Setelah membanting pintu itu dengan kasar. Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk disana. Ia melipat tangannya secara bersilah, "Kyunnie~ kemana?" Ia takut Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**

**THE ART OF LOVE**

**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mendapatkan surat 'wasiat' yang diberikan sang Ayah kepadanya. Kyuhyun sesegera mungkin meninggalkan Mr. Cho. Sekarang ia sedang berada d dalam mobil miliknya. Membuka surat yang sudah sedari tadi ingin ia baca pesannya.

Ternyata ada beberapa kertas yang ada di dalam surat itu. Kyuhyun membuka pelan kertas pertama yang ada di dalam surat itu, kertas yang tertimbun paling di urutan paling dalam diantara kertas yang lainnya.

**Aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan membaca suratku ini nantinya. Aku ingin menyampaikan pesan pada siapapun yang membaca surat ini. Surat ini ku buat agar kalian tahu.**

**Aku mencintai Sungmin.**

**Itu alasanku menciptakan Sungmin. Menjadikannya patung terindah yang pernah ku buat dalam sejarah hidupku. **

**Disetiap sentuhan yang kuberikan, aku melakukannya dengan segenap cinta dan perasaanku. Patung itu kupersembahkan sebagai raga pengganti Sungmin.**

**Yeah, Sungmin memang benar – benar ada, dia adalah kekasihku. Orang yang teramat aku cintai, tapi tidak dapat kumiliki. Terserah nantinya, kau akan memandang leluhurmu ini sebagai orang yang **_**abnormal**_**. Aku tidak peduli!**

**Karena anggapan orang pula, membuatku dan Sungmin tidak bisa bersama. Aku mencintainya, sungguh – sungguh mencintainya. Setiap kali aku memahat patung ini, aku selalu berusaha mengingat betul wajah dan tubuhnya. Aroma khas tubuhnya yang tidak pernah menghilang dari indera penciumanku.**

Lembaran pertama telah selesai dibaca oleh Kyuhyun. Pikirannya terbuka sekarang, ia akhirnya tahu mengapa sang kakek bisa membentuk patung sesempurna itu. Surat yang harus dibaca Kyuhyun masih menumpuk untuk ia selesaikan.

**Dihari dimana Sungmin selesai. Aku selalu berdoa pada Tuhan, agar patung itu bisa bernyawa, dan hadir dalam hidupku. Paling tidak, ia selalu mendengar keluh kesahku tentang seluruh kehidupanku.**

**Seberapa kuat aku menjalani hidup tanpanya, dengan rasa kehilangan yang tidak sanggup kubendung. Aku benar – benar merindukan sosok Sungmin, sosok **_**namja**_** yang berstatus sebagai kekasih sekaligus sahabat terbaikku.**

**Setiap kali aku menyimpannya, setiap itu pula aku menaruh harapan agar ia bisa membalas perasaanku. Sungmin bukanlah patung biasa. Kau tahu, ada kekuatan magis yang sulit terungkapkan dengan logika. Sungmin selalu mendengar keluhanmu, keluhan orang yang mencintainya, tapi sayangnya Sungmin tak sanggup membalas dan menyahuti apapun anggapan tentang isi curahan hatimu.**

**Aku mencintainya, sangat – sangat mencintainya. Aku tahu, Sungmin tahu itu.**

Kyuhyun terhenyak, sebegitu besar rasa cinta sang kakek kepada Sungmin. Lalu apa haknya mengambil rasa cinta Sungmin yang seharusnya bersama kakeknya dan sekarang malah untuknya.

Kyuhyun masih terus berkutat dengan rangkaian tulisan ungkapan cinta Junhyun –sang kakek– kepada Sungmin.

Satu hal yang bisa Kyuhyun tidak bisa percayai, namun benar adanya. Sang kakek menulisnya dalam lembaran akhir surat itu.

**Jika Tuhan mau. Ia akan menghembuskan nyawa kepada apapun yang ia kehendaki. Maka disaat itu tiba, aku ingin Sungminku kembali hidup, dan menerima permohonan maaf dariku.**

Kyuhyun mendenguskan nafasnya. Merebahkan kepalanya pada jok mobilonya. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat kacau setelah membaca isi surat itu. Surat penuh cinta di dalamnya. Jadi.., yang menjadi pertanyaan besar untuk Kyuhyun adalah…

'Apa Sungmin mencintai _haraboeji_?'

Rasa kehilangan mulai kembali bergejolak dalam hati Kyuhyun. Ia tidak ingin ditinggal untuk ke-20 kalinya. Dan kali ini tidak dengan Sungmin. Walau terdengar gila, tapi Kyuhyun sudah menyayangi patung itu sejak ia kecil. Sejak ia berumur 15 tahun. Sejak _appa_-nya –Mr. Cho– memperkenalkan pada Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya, sosok patung indah itu.

Kyuhyun benar – benar tidak ingin kehilangan Sungmin. Biarlah ia ditinggal bahkan dicampakkan dengan mantan – mantan kekasihnya yang selalu datang dan pergi dengan waktu yang singkat, tapi..

Tapi Sungmin datang sejak ia kecil. Menjadi teman berbaginya sejak ia masih belum mengenal cinta. Ia memang gila. Sejak dulu ia sudah bisa dikatakan gila. Mengagumi, bahkan mencintai sebuah benda mati. Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sungmin, dan ia tidak akan terbiasa dengan perpisahannya dengan Sungmin –jika itu terjadi.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Min!" Lirih Kyuhyun, ia benar – benar tidak mengharapkan perpisahan ataupun rasa kehilangan terhadap Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**

**THE ART OF LOVE**

**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tahukah anda para pembaca. Sekarang Sungmin sudah sibuk berkutat dengan rasa lapar. Ia yang belum mengerti betul dengan jenis – jenis makanan dengan sangat polosnya memakan daun seledri mentah yang ada di dalam _coolcas_ Kyuhyun. Pasti Kalian bingung bagaimana cara ia mengetahuinya. _Yeah_, namanya juga Sungmin, manusia baru yang sedang ingin bereksperimen, semua hal ingin ia ketahui, tak peduli ia sudah menimbulkan kegaduhan dan kerusuhan dirumah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang masih dalam keadaan _topless_, sibuk menjilati selai _strawberry_ yang ia dapatkan dari dalam _coolcas_. Ia suka rasa selai itu, hingga wajahnya berlumuran selai. Ck! Sungmin polos.

Sungmin menikmati selai itu sembari duduk di samping tempat cuci piring, kakinya ia ayunkan sesuka hatinya. "Enak!" Sungmin menjilati bibirnya secara seduktif. Ia begitu menyukai rasa strawberry ini.

Ting Tong…

Suara pintu itu kembali berbunyi. Membuat Sungmin kegirangan, ia yakin _namja_ yang tadi pasti, dan sekarang ia membawa Kyuhyun-nya.

Sungmin segera berlari dengan antusias menuju pintu putih besar itu, membukanya dengan cepat.

"Kyunnie~ sudah pulang!" Sungmin sangat bersemangat. Ia kegirangan saat pria yang diharapkannya, muncul dari balik pintu.

... Kyuhyun terlihat lemas, ia bahkan tidak bersedia tersenyum untuk membalas sambutan Sungmin atas dirinya. Kyuhyun berjalan melewati Sungmin begitu saja, dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa yang berada disana.

Makhluk polos yang tengah di'cueki' itu malah mengeluarkan jurus andalan kebingungannya. Lihatlah! Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ditambah menggigiti telunjuknya, ciri khas seorang Lee Sungmin saat kebingungan. Sungmin segera mendekati Kyuhyun dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat dipangkuan namja berambut blonde coklat itu, dan sempat membuat Kyuhyun kaget.

Sungmin mengelus lembut kedua pipi Kyuhyun, "Kyunnie~ Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin, yang kelihatannya khawatir.

Melihat mata kelinci itu, Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendenguskan nafasnya, mencoba menghilangkan ketakutannya, "Heuhh~ Min!" panggil kyuhyun.

"Hmm~"

"Kau mencintaiku atau Junhyun?"

"Tentu saja aku mencintai Kyunnie~" Sungmin menjawab dengan sesekali menciumi bibir Kyuhyun. Ia benar – benar takut Kyuhyun pergi lagi meninggalkannya.

"Tapi.., Junhyun mencintaimu. Apa kau tidak mencintainya?" Kyuhyun masih belum yakin dengan jawaban Sungmin. Sebenarnya dadanya berdetak kegirangan saat Sungmin mengatakan bahwa dirinyalah yang dicintai _namja_ aegyo itu, tapi ia harus meyakinkan lebih lagi bahwa Sungmin benar – benar mencintainya.

Sungmin menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya, membawa wajah itu agar menatap ke dalam manik matanya, "Kyunnie~ tidak percaya denganku oeh?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Percayalah. Aku mencintai Kyunnie~ bukan Junhyun. Junhyun hanya penciptaku, tapi aku mencintai Kyunnie~. _Arraseo?_" binar manik mata Sungmin begitu meyakinkan Kyuhyun. Tak ada tipu daya disana, sebuah kejujuran sangat terlihat jelas di manik mata itu. Sungmin tulus dan jujur, ia mencintai Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat mendengarnya, ia yakin sekarang, sangat yakin Sungmin mencintainya. Bukan Junhyun –sang kakek, sebab Junhyun hanyalah pencipta Sungmin bukan orang yang dicintai Sungmin. "Aku mencintai Kyunnie~" Sungmin kemudian memeluk leher Kyuhyun dan membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher jenjang itu.

"Min-ah.." panggil Kyuhyun. Entah ia bodoh, atau terlalu dramatis, hingga ia baru menyadari bahwa ternyata Sungmin tidak menggunakan apapun saat ini.

"Hmm." Jawab Sungmin seadanya.

"Tidak ada yang datang bukan sebelum aku?" Kyuhyun baru menyadari, ia meninggalkan makhluk ini sendirian dalam keadaan telanjang.

Sungmin segera mengangkat wajahnya, dan tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi – giginya yang sudah penuh dengan selai strawberry. "tadi sebelum Kyunnie~ ada yang datang, tapi sudah aku usir, karena dia tidak datang bersama Kyunnie~" jawab Sungmin polos.

Jderr..

Seperti tersambar petir di siang hari, jawaban Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun melotot sempurna, "Kk–kkau– keluar dengan keadaan seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun terbata – bata.

Kelinci polos itu dengan lugunya menganggukkan kepalany penuh semangat, "Ia bahkan menatapku tanpa berkedip."

"HYA! Kenapa kau membukanya?" Kyuhyun terlihat kesal mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

"Aku pikir dia membawa Kyunnie~, dia tidak melakukan papun padaku, hanya menatapku saja."

Bangganya kelinci polos itu, tanpa ia sadar kalau Kyuhyun itu sedang memerah karena menahan marah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**

**TBC**

**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Huwaaa..., Nich FF 2 part lagi bakal End ^_^d

Mianhae kalau semakin gaje, karena emang autrnya aja gaje XD

.

.

Makasih banyak untuk review sebelumnya, maaf sangat – sangat maaf aku katakan aku g bisa balas review kalian atu – atu. T_T

Aku bener2 terbatas akan waktu #jiailaaah bahasanya ngeri amat cyin…

Makasih banget buat reviewnya di FF ini, dan buat yang udah nge-Fave story maupun author abal – bala ini aku terharu… T_T

.

.

~Special thanks to~

MissKyu0604, JJ, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Miyu 1905, Day Kyumin's Fujoshi, Nda Indiesetyaputry, hikakuroiivy, The, Princess kyuMin, Cho Leerin, Park HyunRa, kyurin Minnie, MegaKyu, EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137, iena JOYers 137, kyumin forever, nam seul mi, imsmL, dincubie, Meong, teachuu, Honey ann, nahanakyu, min190196, Mailani GD-lovers, cho seo hyo, Rosa Damascena, rhiesparkyu'min, Leeyasmin, Dianay, beibhy kyuminalways89, JoBel13ve, Shion tsuzuka, Saeko Hichoru, diitactorlove, Decita Gaemgyu, Kazuma Arakida, lebah madu, cottoncandyme, evilHyun93, Cho MiNa, dha kyumin, Bunny Ming, kyuminlinz92, Cho Hyun Jin, Chikyumin, CHO GYUMIN LEE, HoneyWatermelon, cho soo ah, desysaranghaesuju, melly, MelianyMBLAQ, Dila choi.

.

.

Review please?

|(^O^)/


	6. Chapter 6

**-KYUMIN FANFICTION- YAOI**

_**-The Art of Love-**_

By © Choi Hyo Joon

.

**PAIR : KyuMin**

**Cast :**

**Cho Junhyun (OC) : **_**Cho Kyuhyun Grandpa**_

**Lee Soo Man **

**Mr. Cho (OC) : **_**Cho Kyuhyun father**_

.

.

**WARNING :** BOYS LOVE, untuk penulisan masih jauh diatas rata-rata, bahasa NYELENEH…, typo(s) dan sejenisnya selalu mengiringi setiap kata di FF ini. #dimutilasi.

**DISCLAIMER :** Semua ini hasil buah pikiran yang _cetek_ milik sang author tak berbakat, semua nama cast hanya ketidak sengajaan author yang g tahu lagi mau di kasih nama siapa itu _cast_-nya #plakkk.

**GENRE :** YAOI, Fantasy, Fluffy(?), Romance, Innocent Min.

**Rate **: M

.

.

**Summary :** _Jika kau mencintainya, hargailah cintamu selayaknya sebuah benda seni tak ternilai harganya._

.

.

.

.

_._

_**Previous…**_

_"HYA! Kenapa kau membukanya?" Kyuhyun terlihat kesal mendengar jawaban Sungmin._

_"Aku pikir dia membawa Kyunnie~, dia tidak melakukan papun padaku, hanya menatapku saja."_

_Bangganya kelinci polos itu, tanpa ia sadar kalau Kyuhyun itu sedang memerah karena menahan marah._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**

**THE ART OF LOVE**

**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tuk…

Tuk…

"Hah~ selesai!"

Segera Ia merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku, ia layangkan kedua tangannya ke udara. Wajah keriputnya terlihat lelah setelah berkutat dengan 'sesuatu' yang ada didepannya. Ia pandangi hasil karya-nya. Setelahnya ia tersenyum bangga dan tercetak lengkungan senyum kepuasan di wajah bengis itu.

"_Sigh_…, sudah tiba saatnya Lee Sungmin."

Bilamana senyuman itu daoat digambarkan sekarang juga, mungkin bulu kuduk yang ada di seluruh tubuh kalian akan berdiri melihat senyum yang bahkan lebih mengerikan dibandingkan senyum 'setan'. Entah gambaran apa yang pas menggambarkan senyuman yang terlihat dari wajah pria tua itu.

Ia menyingkirkan debu-debu kecil yang melekat pada hasil karya-nya. Pekerjaan ini sudah ia lakukan mulai dari sebulan yang lalu, setelah penolakan seseorang untuk menyerahkan sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat berharga.

Menelisik hasil karya yang sudah ia buat. Hei! Bukankah itu Lee Sungmin? Jadi…

Pria tua itu tersenyum bangga. Ia melipat kedua tangannya secara bersilah, memperhatikan patung ciptaannya. "Ternyata tidak kalah bagus dengan yang asli. _Tsk_! Kau memang berbakat Lee Soo Man." Pujinya pada dirinya sendiri.

Lee Soo Man, pria yang sedang berusaha memutar keadaan. Pria yang sekarang sedang berusaha menukar dan mengubah patung yang ia miliki dengan maha karya keluarga Cho itu. sebulan penuh ia habiskan hidupnya untuk merancang dan membentuk patung itu denga tangannya sendiri.

Tapi sayang, amat disayangkan. Patung yang ia buat bukanlah patung dengan nilai jual yang mahal, melihat dari kondisi bahan-bahan yang ia gunakan. Dan patung yang ia ciptakan tidak sebanding harganya dengan apa yang akan ia dapatkan seandainya ia mampu menjual 'Sungmin' kepada Collector.

Dan itulah rencana busuk seorang Lee Soo Man.

"Hah! Selamat datang kemewahan! Hahahaha…" tawanya terdengar sangat puas. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan semua hal yang akan ia dapatkan setelah susunan 'kerja' yang sudah ia siapkan berjalan lancar.

"Aku kaya! AKU KAYA! AKU KAYA!"

Teruslah kau bermimpi Lee Soo Man!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**

**THE ART OF LOVE**

**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Namja aegyo_, Lee Sungmin namanya. _Yeah_, terhitung sudah sebulan lebih 'manusia baru' ini mengenal kehidupan dunia secara nyata. Banyak hal yang sudah dipelajarinya selama ia menjadi manusia, dan semua hal itu tentunya diajarkan langsung oleh sang pemilik, Cho Kyuhyun.

"_Sungmin pakai bajumu!"_

"_Min-ah, jangan menjilati selai seperti itu. makanlah selai dengan roti ne."_

"_Tsk! Shampoo digunakan untuk rambut Min, bukan untuk dilumuri ke tubuhmu seperti itu."_

"_Aissh! Buang bekas kumuranmu. Jangan ditelan!"_

"_Heuuh~ Min kancing celanamu. Dan gunakan boxer sebelumnya. Jangan dibiarkan seperti itu!"_

"_Min. Kenapa pasta gigiku cepat habis oeh? Kan sudah kuperingatkan chagiya~ pasta gigi itu untuk gigimu, bukan untuk dimakan."_

Ya…ya…ya.

Itulah sekilas kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi, hanya sebagian kecil yang diperlihatkan, kalau semuanya bisa-bisa cerita ini akan menghabiskan beribu halaman.

Begitulah cara seorang tuan muda Cho dalam 'mengasuh' kekasihnya. Ia teramat sabar menuntun Sungmin untuk bisa melakukan segala hal. Namun, dibalik kasih sayangnya yang melimpah untuk Sungmin, sikap _overprotective_ Cho Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berubah.

Kalian tahu, setelah kejadian Sungmin _full naked_ itu. Kyuhyun sudah habis-habisan memarahi, memaki, bahkan 'hampir' memecat pengantar baju yang sudah melihat tubuh indah Sungmin. Kalau tidak memikirkan semua ini bukan murni kesalahan si 'pengantar baju' itu, mungkin Kyuhyun sudah dengan sangat mudah memecatnya. Tapi alasan itu tidak cukup kuat, bukankah _namja aegyo_ itu yang sudah berserah diri memperlihatkan tubuhnya?

Jadi dengan keputusan akhir, Kyuhyun masih mengizinkan pengantar baju itu bekerja. Asalkan pemuda 'naas' itu tidak diizinkan untuk mengantar baju ke _apartement_-nya lagi.

Apapun kesalahan yang selalu diperbuat oleh makhluk polos itu Kyuhyun tidak pernah sanggup untuk membentak bahkan memarahinya. Setiap kali hal itu ingin dilakukannya, melihat air muka Sungmin lagi-lagi Kyuhyun urung melakukannya. Bagaimana tidak?

Bila Kyuhyun sudah merengut kesal, kedua mata _foxy_ itu seakan mengerti dan mulai mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, dengan bibir _pouty_ yang siap 'saji'. Apapun keadaannya tidak akan pernah kuat mental seorang tuan muda Cho untuk memarahinya. Tidak akan pernah!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**

**THE ART OF LOVE**

**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin cepat belajar dengan situasi, semuanya mudah ia pahami ditambah Kyuhyun adalah gurunya. Sungmin menyukai itu.

Beberapa hari yang lalu tepatnya sudah 10 haru yang lalu. Kyuhyun memberikan Sungmin sebuah kucing untuk sekedar menjadi teman bermainnya selama Kyuhyun pergi bekerja, tapi ternyata Kyuhyun salah. Perhatian Sungmin jauh lebih melimpah pada kucing yang ia beri nama Hyaku itu. Cho Hyaku. Kenapa Sungmin memberi marga untuk kucing itu?

Jawabannya jelas. Karena Sungmin menganggap Hyaku itu sama seperti Kyuhyun. Hanya saja Hyaku jauh lebih praktis, bisa dipeluk, digendong bahkan diciumi kapanpun ia suka, sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak bisa sesering yang ia mau.

Rasanya Kyuhyun benar-benar menyesal sudah memberikan kucing itu untuk Sungmin. Sungmin selalu menomor satukan Hyaku disbanding dirinya. Dalam segala urusan, bahkan…

**Flashback...**

Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat lusuh setelah pulang bekerja. Ia langsung menghempaskan tubuh kurusnya ke sofa empuk yang berada di ruang keluarga. Ia longgarkan dasi yang mencekat lehernya.

"Heuuh~" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, menandakan teramat letihnya ia dengan tugasnya hari ini.

_Namja_ berwajah _aegyo_ itu segera menyambar, dan duduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun menyisipkan kedua tangannya di tengkuk Kyuhyun. Sungminpun bersandar dibahu Kyuhyun, ingin bermanja-manja dengan _namja_ berstatus kekasihnya itu.

"Kyunnie~ lelah ya~?" tanya Sungmin, tersirat nada kecemsan dalam ucapannya. Kyuhyun segera mengangguk lemah. Merasakan anggukan tak semangat dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung menegakkan posisinya menatap lekat kedua _orbs_ Kyuhyun yang begitu lemah.

Chu~

Sebuah kecupan manis nan hangat Sungmin layangkan di bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun. Berharap Kyuhyun mengerti betapa sayangnya ia pada Kyuhyun, Sungmin khawatir melihat air muka Kyuhyun yang lelah. Padahal sebelumnya ia sedang bersenang-senang dengan Hyaku, tapi melihat Kyuhyun yang pulang tanpa menyambutnya membuat ia penasaran. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan selalu tersenyum bahkan mengecup bibirnya saat pulang.

"Min~" Kyuhyun ikut menegakkan duduknya. Ia menatap manik mata _foxy_ Sungmin dalam-dalam, sembari menyelipkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping Sungmin, agar tubuh itu merasakan desiran hangat dari tubuhnya.

"Ehm." Sungmin menyahuti seadanya. Ia kembali menciumi bibir Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi, namun hanya sebuah kecupan saja tidak lebih.

"Aku akan pergi bertugas keluar kota selama 3hari Min." ada nada penyesalan dibalik kabar yang Kyuhyun sampaikan, namun ditanggapi lain oleh Sungmin. Seketika semburat merah penuh kebahagiaan terpancar diwajah Sungmin. Akhirnya setelah berhari-hari mengintip dari balik jendela _apartment_ Kyuhyun mengizinkannya untuk melihat wujud asli dari dunia luar. _Yeah_, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengizinkan Sungmin melangkah keluar dari pintu _apartment_ tidak penah sekalipun.

"_Cheongmal_?" Sungmin bertanya penuh antusias.

Melihat wajah semangat Sungmin, Kyuhyun benar-benar tak tega untuk menyampaikan kabar buruk dibalik kabar baiknya itu. ia tahu Sungmin pasti tidak akan suka. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun melirik melalui ekor matanya seekor kucing yang tengah menikmati susu putih yang berada di mangkuk _pink_ yang bertuliskan HYAKU.

"Kau tidak bisa ikut Min."

Senyum Sungmin seketika memudar mendengar penolakan yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bukan bermaksud mengucapkan hal itu, tapi ia harus mengucapkannya. Harus! Kelopak ata Sungmin sudah berat menahan airmata yang menampung penuh disana. Ia bertahan agar tidak menangis, tapi Sungmin sudah terisak sebelum mengeluarkan airmatanya. Ia egera menyingkir dari pangkuan Kyuhyun, dan duduk disebelah pria itu, dengan posisi menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Min~" Kyuhyun memanggil nama kekasihnya itu dengan sangat lembut.

"Hiks—" Sungmin mulai terisak, Ia tidak mau Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya. 'Aku kan juga ingin ikut..' begitu kira - kira penolakan dari hati nuraninya yang paling dalam.

"Baiklah, heuuh~" Kyuhyun mendengus lelah. Ia sudah menebak sebelumnya, pasti akan ada kejadian seperti ini —Sungmin menangis.

Mendengar persetujuan dari Kyuhyun, dengan gerakan cepat Sungmin segera berdiri di atas sofa dan melakukan atraksi lompat - lompat kegirangan. Senyumnya merekah sempurna, memperlihatkan gigi - gigi putihnya bak kelinci.

"Tapi ada syaratnya—" Kyuhyun menginteruksi kebahagiaan Sungmin, dan seketika membuat Sungmin menghentikan aksi kegirangannya itu.

"—Kau tidak boleh membawa Hyaku!" tegas Kyuhyun memperingatkan.

Dan...

"HWAAAAAA... Kyunnie~ jahat! Aku benci Kyunnie~" Sungmin semakin menangis histeris saat mendengar larangan yang tidak ia sukai itu. Yang benar saja Ia harus meninggalkan Hyaku, 'Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Min.." Kyuhyun harus benar - benar sabar menghadapi Sungmin. Ini sudah aturan yang ditetapkan sebelumnya. Bukan keinginannya untuk melarang Sungmin, tapi apa Sungmin bisa mengerti itu?

"Aku benci Kyunnie~ Hwaaa..." Sungmin menangis sejadi - jadinya. Pada awalnya ia lompat - lompat kegirangan, sekarang malah menangis sesunggukan, sembari menghentak - hentakkan kaki mungilnya di sofa.

"Min, dengarkan aku dulu.." Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak sanggup untuk memarahi Sungmin. Baiklah Ia dari awal sudah bisa menebak penolakan Sungmin ini, karena ia tahu Sungmin sedang jatuh cinta sepenuh hati dengan Hyaku, sampai - sampai ia tidak dipedulikan.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau tidur dengan Kyunnie~ lagi. Biar aku tidur dikandang Hyaku... HWAA..." Sungmin mengusap - usap kedua matanya. Ia turun dari sofa dan berjalan mendekati Hyaku yang sedang menonton 'majikan'-nya itu.

"HYA! Min!" Yang benar saja Sungmin tidur di kandang Hyaku, dan meninggalkannya sendiri, bisa - bisa Sungmin akan menolak jika diajak 'perang' malam ini.

**Flashback off...**

Sekarang Sungmin sedang berderita tentang kisah hiduonya yang tengah ditinggalkan Kyuhyun beberapa jam yang lalu kepada Hyaku. Sungmin benar-benar kesal, ternyata Kyuhyun pergi tanpa mengajaknya. Tidak! Tidak! Maksudnya tanpa mengajak Hyaku!

"Lihatlah Hyaku! Kyuhyun tega meninggalkanku sendiri." Sungmin mengaduh dengan kucing yang malah kelihatannya sedang kenikmatan karena Sungmin terus mengelus bulu-bulu halusnya.

"Padahal akukan ingin ikut. Hikss—Aku benci Kyunnie~" Ia terus menggerutu kesal, tak peduli Kyuhyun yang sudah bersin berulang kali didalam perjalanannya.

Ting nong...

Suara bel pintu _apartment_ berbunyi nyaring, merusak acara curhatan Sungmin dengan Hyaku. Sungmin segera menoleh ke arah pintu putih yang masih tertutup rapat itu. Dibatinnya saat ini, ia berharap Kyuhyun yang ada dibalik pintu itu dan akan mengajaknya keluar.

Sungmin segera berdiri, berjalan menghampiri pintu itu dan membukanya. Raut wajah Sungmin berubah seketika saat melihat kotak besar yang tingginya bahkan menyamai dirinya itu sedang berada didepannya. Dari balik kotak itu tiba-tiba menyembul sebuah wajah tua, sepertinya pengantar paket, atau lebih tepatnya 'penyamar'.

Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan benda sebesar ini, hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia masih bingung dengan benda aneh yang ada didepannya saat ini. Segera pria pengantar paket itu menghampiri Sungmin.

"Maaf tuan Cho ad—" pria itu terkejut manakala ia menyadari Sungmin yang sedang tertegun memandangi kotak itu. rasanya mata pria tua itu akan segera keluar kalau saja ia tidak segera mengedipkan matanya itu.

Sungmin segera menoleh saat menyadari ada pria asing yang berada disampingnya, "Apa isinya?" tanya Sungmin seadanya kepada pria itu, sembari menunjuk pada kotak itu.

Pria tua yang memakai seragam pengantar barang itu, masih tidak sanggup berbicara apapun. Ia seperti tengah bermimpi melihat wujud Sungmin yang sedang berdiri didepannya, "Sss—ssiapa namamu?" tanya pria itu ragu.

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya kala pria itu bukan menjawab pertanyaannya, malah bertanya balik padanya. "_Naega_?" Sungmin menunjuk hidung bangirnya dengan telunjuknya.

"_Nnn_—ne! Ss—siapa namamu?" kaki pria tua itu seakan melemah melihat sosok Sungmin yang berbicara padanya. Oh Tuhan! Bisa-bisa ia terkena serangan jantung sekarang, sebelum impiannya menjadi orang kaya tercapai.

"Sungmin. Lee Sungmin. Lalu kau siapa? Apa yang kau bawa ini?" Sungmin menanyakan hal-hal yang membuatnya penasaran. _Yeah_, ia sangat penasaran dengan isi kotak yang dibawa pria itu.

Pria tua itu masih terpaku, ia menatap Sungmin dari ujung rambut hingga kakinya, 'Memijak tanah. Berarti bukan hantu.' Entah apa-apa saja imajinasinya yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Melihat pria itu yang terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip, Sungmin menggumam dalam hati, 'Padahal akukan pakai baju. Tapi kenapa pria aneh itu menatapku seperti itu?'

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah pria tua itu. "Hei Tuan!" Sungmin sudah mulai jengkel dengan pria itu. belum usai rasa jengkelnya dengan Kyuhyun, malah kali ini ditambah dengan pria asing ini.

Adalah Soo Man pria yang 'menyamar' menjadi pengantar barang itu, ia masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Setahunya Sungmin yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah benda mati. Tapi...

"Kk—kau manusia?" pria itu masih takut-takut melihat Sungmin. _Yeah_, wajar saja. Terakhir ia bertemu Sungmin memang 26 tahun yang lalu. Tapi ingatannya masih jelas. Benda yang pernah diperlihatkan oleh temannya —Tuan Cho— saat itu adalah sebuah patung bukan manusia. Dan yang sedang berdiri didepannya saat ini...

"Tentu! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Sungmin mulai tak suka dengan kehadiran pria itu. ia merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaan pria itu. Pesan Kyuhyun tak pernah ia lupakan sedikitpun.

"**Min..., jangan pernah beritahu siapapun kau adalah patung. Kau itu manusia. Jangan pernah sekalipun kau menyebutkan dirimu patung **_**arrachie**_**!"**

'Aku pikir yang ada didalam _apartement_ pemuda itu pembantu. Tidak tahunya...?' pria tua itupun masih tetap berangan-angan dengan pikirannya.

Sungmin sudah kesal melihat pria tua itu, "Kau ada perlu apa _ahjussi_?" tanya Sungmin ketus sama sekali tidak terdengar sopan.

Soo Man masih terlihat bingung, apa jadinya bila ia menyerahkan manusia pada Collector. Mana ada collector barang-barang antik yang menginginkan manusia. Tapi sedetik saja pikiran itu lenyap, Soo Man dengan seribu akal 'busuk'-nya sudah menyusun rencana lain dibalik ini. 'Bukankah semakin bagus jika dia menjadi manusia. Berarti ini adalah hal yang sangat langkah dan akan membuatku menjadi seorang miliarder.' Seketika sunggingan senyum menakutkan terpatri diwajah keriputnya.

Soo Man segera mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sungmin, membuat sipemilik wajah yang tengah dilihati seperti itu memundurkan wajahnya. "HYA!"

Soo Man terkejut dan langsung memundurkan wajahnya saat Sungmin membentaknya. _Tsk_! Hanya dengan Kyuhyun Sungmin bisa lembut, tidak dengan yang lainnya.

"Kau mau apa oeh?" Sungmin sudah benar-benar kesal.

Soo Man menahan dirinya, Ia harus kuat demi uang, semua demi uang, "Apa tuan muda Cho ada?"

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya, "Tuan Muda Cho? Siapa itu?"

"Eh? Cho Kyuhyun maksudku tuan?"

Maklum sajalah Sungmin tidak pernah mendengar panggilan aneh itu.

"Dia sedang pergi!" Sungmin menjawab dengan ketus, sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ia sudah tidak sabar mendepak pria itu dari _apartment_-nya tapi kotak besar itu membuat ia penasaran akan isinya.

"Oh Baiklah. Bisakah saya mengantarkan barang ini masuk ke dalam?" tanya Soo man 'berpura-pura' sopan.

Sungmin segera menggeser tubuhnya sebagai tanda bahwa ia sudah mengizinkannya. Segera Soo Man membawa kotak besar itu ke dalam _apartement_, meletakkan kotak itu disamping sofa.

"Apa itu yang kau bawa _ahjussi_?" tanya Sungmin penasaran. Segera mendekati kotak yang dibawa Soo Man dan langsung naik ke atas sofa untuk membuka perekat yang berada di bagian atap kotak.

Sungmin dengan sejuta rasa penasarannya segera membuka kotak itu, tanpa menghiraukan Soo Man yang sedang mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan menuangkan 'cairan' dalam sapu tangan itu.

Mata Sungmin masih belum jelas menangkap benda yang ia lihat, saat ia akan mengoyakkan kotak itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan dengan sapu tangan sebagai alasnya menutup mulutnya kuat-kuat, walaupun Sungmin sempat berontak, tapi semua itu hanya sesaat. Pandangan Sungmin sudah tak jelas, ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padanya, seketika semuanya gelap.

"Miyao~ Grrr~" Hyaku mungkin memiliki kontak batin yang kuat dengan Sungmin. Kucing itu segera mencakar kaki Soo Man dengan kuku-kuku tajamnya, namun bukan Soo Man namanya bila tidak dapat menaklukkan semua itu. Soo man langsung menendang Hyaku sekuat mungkin membuat tubuh mungil kucing itu terhempas hingga menubruk dinding, membuatnya terkulai.

"Heuh~ tidak terlalu sulit mendapatkan uang!Hahahaha~" a tertawa bahagia saat melihat wujud Sungmin dalam dekapannya yang sama sekali tidak berontak.

"Hmmm..., kau bisa kujual dengan harga yang sangat tinggi manusia patung."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**

**THE ART OF LOVE**

**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun terlihat gelisah sedari tadi. Pikirannya kacau, ada hal yang terasa tak tenang dihatinya. Ia sudah berusaha menghubungi Sungmin berulang kali tapi tak ada sahutan diseberang sana. Padahal ia harus segera _take off_ 20menit yang lalu. Namun, rasa khawatirnya mengalahkan keberangkatannya. Ia lebih menghawatirkan Sungmin.

"_Ahjussi_, Kumohon cepatlah!" berulang kali kalimat perintah itu ia lontarkan kepada supir taksi yang sudah berusaha cepat sedari tadi. Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah tidak sabaran. Tidak pernah-pernahnya Sungmin mengabaikan teleponnya. Ia sudah mengajarkan Sungmin untuk mengangkat benda putih yang berada di meja nakas itu jika berbunyi, dan Sungmin mengerti itu. tapi kenapa kali ini tidak ada sahutan darisana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**

**THE ART OF LOVE**

**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Blaamm...**

Kyuhyun segera keluar dari taksi itu, setelah ia menyerahkan beberapa lembaran uang yang sangat banyak, tanpa meminta kembalian. Kyuhyun segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju _lift_. Ia tidak bisa berpikir lagi, batinnya berkata ada 'sesuatu' yang terjadi pada Sungmin. Dan entahlah seandainya itu semua salah, yang terpenting ia bisa lega karena Sungmin baik-baik saja, itu kemungkinan pozzitifnya. Tapi jika kemungkinan negative yang terjadi.

"Sial!" Kyuhyun menggerutu dan membanting pintu _lift_ saat pintu itu tetap tegas tertutup.

Ting...

Sesaat kemudian pintu _lift_ itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan satu orang pria dengan pakaian seragam seperti seorang pengantar paket, bersama dengan seseorang yang menutup wajahnya dengan tudung berenda berwarna hitam, rupa wajah itu sama sekali tidak terlihat, entahlah Kyuhyun tidak peduli itu semua. Pria berpakaian seragam itu tersenyum dan membungkuk ke arah Kyuhyun, kemudian mendorong orang yang yang berada dikursi roda tersebut bersamanya. Pintu _lift_ segera tertutup membawa Kyuhyun yang terlihat gelisah menuju _apartement -_nya.

Sesampainya Kyuhyun ditempatnya. Ia menekan-nekan bel dan berharap Sungmin membukanya, namun naasnya saat Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu itu, ternyata pintu itu tidak tertutup rapat sepenuhnya.

Tidak pernah sekalipun Sungmin tidak menutup pintu, dan hal ini semakin membuat Kyuhyun ketakutan, "Min!" Kyuhyun segera masuk kedalam. Ia meneriaki nama Sungmin saat berada diambang pintu. Semua terasa asing baginya, Sungmin tidak menyahuti panggilannya.

Alangkah terkejutnya Kyuhyun saat melihat ada sebuah kotak besar berada di ruang tamunya. "Apa ini?" segera ia buka kotak itu dan...

"Mm—min!" Nafas Kyuhyun tercekat manakala menyaksikan sendiri sebuah patung berbentuk Sungmin.

"Mm—min!" tangan Kyuhyun terulur untuk menyentuh bagian wajah patung itu, tapi...

Dalam sekali sentuh ia sudah bisa merasakan ini bukan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tahu betul Sungmin dibuat dengan kualitas terbaik saat menjadi patung, sedangkan hasil 'pahatan' ini terlihat kasar. "Bukan!" tegas Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

"Min!" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak memanggil nama Sungmin, dan lagi, Kyuhyun melihat Hyaku yang tampak lemas di sudut ruangan. Kucing itu tergolek tak berdaya disana. Segera Kyuhyun menghampirinya, mengangkat kucing itu, menekan lembut leher kucing tersebut. "Masih hidup." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Melihat kondisi seperti ini, artinya sempat terjadi kegaduhan didalam _apartment-_nya, karena Sungmin tidak mungkin menyakiti Hyaku, dan tidak mungkin meninggalkan Hyaku.

"Kemana kau Min?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**

**TBC**

**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong chingudeul (^o^)/

Mianhae FF-nya kok makin membingungkan/

Ne..ne.., saya sadar itu, tenanglah teman2 sekalian FF ini 1 part lagi akan END kok *tapi chap terakhir bakal dibagi 2 soalnya kalo 1 malah kepanjangan -_-")a.

Mian jika part ini makin mengecewakan. ^_^)d

.

Jangan geplak saya, _yeah _kali ini emang g ada KyuMin moment-nya.

.

.

Mohon reviewnya chingu… ^o^)/

Mianhae lagi-lagi g bisa balas review kalian.

.

.

**~Special Thanks to~**

The, nam seulmi, Day KyuMin's Fujoshi, puthri mala99, Leeyasmin, imsmL, EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137, Princess kyumin, MegaKyu, Miyu1905, MINeral-C.07, nadia kyuminshipper elf'orever, Saeko Hichoru, nahanakyu, MinnieGalz, kyuminlinz92, Decita Gaemgyu, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, EllaWiffe, MissKyu0604, beibhy kyuminalways89, Evilkyu Vee, leenahanwoo, JiYoo861015, Grth, teachuu, Bunny Ming, Cho Hyun Jin, Meong, kyurin Minnie, lee jeun yeon, Park Soohee, Chikyumin, cho seo hyo, Mailani GD-lovers, Rima KyuMin Elf, MelianyMBLAQ, Hyekung, min190196, Rosa Damascena, desysaranghaesuju, diitactorlove, RamuCa, Kazuma Arakida, Dila choi, rhie sparkyu'min, evilHyun93, cha, cholee kyumin, Cho Yooae, dha kyumin, Secret, Pinkyu, Cha2LoveKorean.

.

.

**Review please?**

**|(^O^)/**


End file.
